Unknown Powers
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: Able to see spirits, Ken Kyro has caused a little trouble back in America. So now, he moves to a town in Japan called Karakura.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A New Student**

Ken Kyro was finally done unpacking all of his stuff into his room. Finally, all of the moving was done. Ken missed his home town back in America. All of his friends were there, and yet they had to move because of what happened.

"It will take time," Ken's mother, Catherine, said as she walked into his room, "but you will get use to it." Ken gave a sigh.

"I don't think I ever will get use to it," Ken said depressed. Catherine put her hand gently on her son's shoulder.

"Listen, I know that this is hard but we had to come here to continue your education. You are fifteen years old after all."

"Mom," stated Ken, "I was doing fine at my old school." Catherine gave a sigh.

"Until you wrecked most of the school, and didn't have any proof that you didn't do it."

"I didn't do that Mom," stated Ken.

"I know, I know. I heard this story before, a monster with a whole in it's chest attacked and you had to stop it." Ken couldn't say anything to that.

"See, there you go again," stated Catherine, "not saying anything in your defense. It's no wonder the principle expelled you. We had no where else to go. Your uncle was kind enough to share his house with us."

"It's no problem at all sis," a man's voice stated. A man wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He was about five feet tall. "Like I can turn away from my sister when she is in trouble."

"Jeff, thank you," Catherine thanked her brother.

"Now now," Jeff stated, "there is no need for thanks. This is for family." Jeff walked over to the window of the apartment. "Karakura is a nice town Ken. You will like it here." Ken looked out the window with out saying a word.

"Jeff, lets leave him alone for now," stated Catherine. Jeff nodded his head and left the room with her. Ken sat there pondering of the events that took place back home.

_Those monster were attacking the school. They killed five people, including Lilly,_ Jeff thought, _then my power awoken. I had to do something. Even though everyone else at the end hated me._ Ken looked out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Ken decided to take walk outside. Ken walked outside for awhile getting use to his surroundings. Nothing really exciting happened. Ken walked down the street thinking about Lilly. Soon, he was bumped by someone.

"Sorry about that," said a young man as he continue to ran past him. Ken only got a glimpse of the young man. The only thing he could see was the young man's bright orange hair. Ken shrugged it off and continued to walk. Ken walked into the park but oddly enough there was no one there.

"Ken," Catherine's voice came from behind him. Ken turned around to see her and Jeff walking towards him.

"What are you doing way out here?" asked Jeff.

"Don't know," replied Ken, "I just decided to walk out here." Catherine and Jeff smiled and decided that it was time to go home.

The next day came quickly. Ken woke up, had breakfast, and headed off to school with his mother. They met the principle of the school, went to his new class room, and met his classmates.

"I'm Ken Kyro," stated Ken in front of his class, "nice to meet you all."

"Go take your seat in the back of the class next to Chad," stated the teacher. Ken did and sat next to a big guy. This guy was huge and well built. Ken decided to try and be nice to this guy.

"Hey there," Ken greeted Chad, "nice to meet you." Chad looked at him.

"Nice to meet you too." Ken smiled a little. At lunch break, Ken saw the young man with orange hair.

"Oh it's you," stated the orange haired man.

"Ichigo," Chad said with confusion, "do you know him?" Ichigo looked at Chad.

"Well, I accidentally ran into him yesterday." Ken smiled.

"It's okay," replied Ken, "it looked like you were in a hurry."

"Yeah, I was," Ichigo replied. Ken really hit it off with the other students. In the short time that he had made new friends. The classes had ended and Ken went home. Catherine was proud that he had made new friends already. After talking to his mom and uncle, Ken went for a walk again. Ken ended up in the park again. Ken laid down on the grass and stared into the sky. The stares were coming out little by little.

"This is so beautiful," a voice stated behind Ken. Ken looked up to see who it was. It was a older man, wearing a black trench coat, black jeans, black boats, and a black Nightwish shirt. Ken didn't see the man's face.

"I agree," stated Ken, "no matter where you go, the night sky still looks beautiful."

"Only when the stars show brightly," replied the man.

"True," stated Ken as he stood up, "but the stars don't change no matter where you go." The unknown man stepped forward, and Ken noticed that the man had bright blue hair. It was so bright, you could see it easily at night.

"I would have to agree with you," stated the man.

"Excuse me," Ken stated, "but what's with your hair?" The man didn't respond. He just stood there staring into the night sky. Then the man slowly turned around and stared at Ken. Ken noticed their was something different about the man. He had rage in his eyes. Ken recognized rage in someone's eyes anywhere for he knew what it looked like.

"Now, I am going to have to hurt you," the man stated. Then the man charged at Ken, and Ken was barely able to dodge the attack. Ken got to his feet and he noticed the man was surprised.

"Not bad. I am impressed that you impressed my attack. However, you won't dodge my next attack." The man charged again, but Ken wasn't so lucky. The man's attack hit Ken in the chest. Ken flew about five feet before hitting the ground. Ken stood up and stared at him.

"You are strong," stated Ken with a smirk on his face. The man charged again, but this time Ken was ready. Just before the man was about make contact, Ken held up his left arm and said,

"SWORD AND SHIELD!" All of sudden, Ken's arms were on fire with a white fire. On his left arm, a white fire shield formed and in his right hand, a white fire sword formed. The man's fist hit the shield, and a look of shock appeared on his face. Ken then swung his sword at the man. The man dodged the attack but there was a rip in his coat. The man smiled and looked at the rip in his coat. The shield and sword deformed and Ken's arms were now on fire with the white fire. Ken stood there with his arms on fire staring at the man looking very pissed.

"That is an interesting ability you have there," stated the man, "what's it called?" The fire then disappeared from Ken's arms.

"I don't know what it is called," explained Ken, "all I know is that effect the monsters with holes in their chests." The man stood still for a moment and then smiled.

"I like you," stated the man, "what's your name?" Ken relaxed.

"Ken Kyro," stated Ken.

"I'm Xavier Crane," state the man, "and don't mention my hair at all."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," Xavier stated, "I'll let you get off easily this time." Ken laughed.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." Xavier sat and looked at stars. Ken then went home thinking that this town might be such a bad place after all.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Trouble**

A few days have pass since Ken met Xavier at the park. They saw each other from time to time. At school, Ken made friends with many people: Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Rukia. Everything was going well with his family as well. One day, Ken was sitting in the park and looking at the sky.

"HEY KEN!" a voice shouted from behind him. Ken looked behind him and saw Xavier running towards him.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"Nothing really, I was just going out for a walk and I thought I saw you sitting here. It turns out that I was right." Ken nodded his head and looked at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day today," Ken said after a long silence. Xavier nodded his head and looked at the sky as well. All of a sudden, a inhuman scream echoed across the field. Ken froze up because he knew what that scream was.

"What was that?" asked Xavier. Ken looked at Xavier with a confused look on his face.

"You heard that scream too?" Xavier nodded his head. Ken rushed off to the source of the sound.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Xavier shouted while running after Ken. Ken ran with all his might and saw what he had feared it would be. It was one of the monsters that had ruined his life.

"How many of these things exist?" Ken asked with anger in his voice. Xavier looked at the creature with a calm look on his face.

"I don't know what these things are called," Xavier started, "but we need to do something." Ken nodded his head and looked around, and luckily no one else was around. Ken lit up his arms.

"SWORD AND SHIELD!" A shield appeared on his left arm, and a sword in his right hand. Ken then charged at the monster. The monster looked at Ken and charged back. The monster attacked but Ken easily dodged the attack. Ken then swung his sword at the creature's head, and cleaved it in two like a split melon. The sword and shield deformed and Ken's arms were on fire again. The monster disappeared and Ken put the fire on his arms away.

"Wow," Xavier stated while clapping his hands, "you killed that monster in one strike." Ken stepped towards Xavier.

"Well, that takes care of. . ." Then another scream like the last one echoed in their ears.

"There is another one somewhere else," Xavier stated.

"This one sounds farther away," replied Ken. Xavier looked at the sky and froze.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Ken asked as he looked at the sky. Ken found out what was wrong, black holes were appearing in the sky, and monsters were pouring out of them.

"What is going on?" asked Xavier.

"I don't know but we need to do something," replied Ken. Xavier growled and then transformed. Ken looked at him and saw that he still looked mostly like him self, but he had the head and claws of a bear, and the places where their was bear fur, matched the color of his hair.

"What kind of power do you have?" asked Ken.

"Same with you," replied Xavier, "I don't know and now isn't the time to worry about it." Ken nodded his head and set his arms on fire.

"Let's go." Ken and Xavier ran towards the city as fast as they could. Some monsters were on the way, but Ken and Xavier easily dispatched them. Ken looked at the sky and saw some monsters getting hit by some blue energy and then disappearing. Ken had his sword and shield out. Blocking attacks from the monsters, and cutting their heads into two. Xavier was using sure power ripping the monsters apart like they were made of bread. Both Ken and Xavier had killed many of the creatures in the city.

"Where now?" asked Xavier. Ken looked around and saw that the monsters were heading to the park.

"The park," replied Ken, they are heading to the park!" Xavier nodded his head. Both of them ran back to the park. Ken put away his sword and shield.

"TWIN SWORDS!" Now the fire went down and a white fire sword appeared in each of Ken's hands. Xavier was curious but now wasn't the time. Ken stopped in his tracks when he looked at the sky. There was a crack in the sky. Xavier looked at the same spot and was also shocked. Then a white hand grabbed the sky from the other side of the crack and ripped through the sky. A giant monster appeared wearing nothing but black, but had white hands and a white mask.

"What the hell is that?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know," replied Ken, "and I have no idea what we are going to do." Ken hesitated for a second.

"Well, we need to do something Ken."

"I know Xavier," replied Ken, "but it won't be easy." Xavier nodded his head. Then Ken and Xavier, like speeding trains, rushed to the park. When they got to the park, they saw people their. Quickly, Ken put out his fire and Xavier changed back into a human.

"Oh," stated the man wearing a hat, "more people have come to watch."

"Are you saying that you can see that monstrosity?" asked Ken. Then the girl who was on the ground turned around and it was Rukia.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Ken, "you can see that thing too?" Rukia nodded her head.

"It's called Menos Grande," stated Rukia.

"Are all the monsters called that?" asked Ken. Rukia looked at Ken with a confused look on her face.

"You didn't know they were called Hollows?"

"No," replied Ken.

"Neither did I," Xavier added. Ken looked at the Menos Grande and some strange red energy was appearing around it's mouth.

"It's going to use Cero!" screamed Rukia. Ken looked ahead and saw Ichigo wearing black cloths and wielding a huge sword. Next to him was a person with dark blue hair and wearing a school uniform. Ken saw Ichigo charge at the Menos Grande.

"What is he?" asked Ken.

"A Soul Reaper," replied the man with the hat. Ken was confused.

"What's a Soul Reaper?" Xavier asked before Ken could. All of sudden, the Menos Grande fired the Cero and Ichigo intercepted the beam.

"NO!" shouted Rukia. Ken looked and saw that Ichigo was stopping the attack with his sword. In a little bit, Ichigo cast away the energy that was attacking him and sliced the Menos Grande. Soon after that, the Menos Grande moved back into hole in the sky. The sky closed up tight and was back to the way it was; as if, nothing had affected it at all.

"What the hell?" Xavier stated.

"I was just about to ask the same question," stated Ken. All of a sudden, Ichigo's sword was glowing.

"No!" screamed Rukia, "the form has collapsed."

"I can tell that this isn't a good thing," stated Ken, "so how do we fix it." The kid with dark blue hair stepped on Ichigo's sword, and a giant blue energy bow appeared. Then, he started to launch arrows into the air. In no time at all, Ichigo's sword went back to normal. Both Ichigo and the kid with dark blue hair look exhausted.

"So, how about some explanations," stated Xavier. Ken looked at Rukia for a little bit and then decided to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Home," replied Ken, "I do want an explanation as well, but today was a long day. Fighting off those creatures you call Hollows, and then all the information we got today. It's just too much for one day." Ken then walked away from the scene looking forward to some peace and quiet.

It was the next day at school. Ishida, who was the kid with the dark blue hair, wasn't in class. Ken didn't really pay attention in class. Ken was thinking about what happened the other day. He did want to learn about what was going on with those Hollow creatures, and about Soul Reapers that Rukia mentioned. The lunch bell rang which snapped Ken out of his spacing. Ken then went to the roof to meet up with Ichigo and the others. This time Ishida was with them. Ken didn't think it would be the best time to ask Ichigo what was going on.

_I'll talk to him after school is over,_ Ken thought. The rest of school past without incident. Ken rushed out of class in order to get ahead of Ichigo. Ken waited at the school's grounds entrance for Ichigo. Sure enough, Ichigo was walking towards the entrance to leave. Ichigo stopped in front of Ken.

"I suppose you want your answers today then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," replied Ken, "what are Hollows and Soul Reapers?" Ichigo was silent.

"Ichigo!" a scream came from the school. Ken and Ichigo looked at the source of the scream and it was Rukia.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo, "a Hollow." Rukia shook her head. Ken smiled.

"It's apparent that she wants to talk to you in private." Ichigo and Rukia stared at Ken. "I'll get my answers later." Ken walked away and headed home. Ken had dinner like usual and went to his room. Ken was doing homework in his room when he heard a small noise from his window. Ken looked at the window but saw nothing but the night sky and buildings in the distance. Ken then saw a small rock hit the window and it made another tap sound. Ken cautiously walked to the window, and looked down. Ken saw Xavier and the man with the hat and clogs he saw in the park. Ken opened his window and before he could say anything, Xavier put his finger of his mouth. Ken then quietly sneaked outside.

"Good," stated Xavier, "follow us." Ken didn't say anything and did what he was told. When all three of them were in a secured location, hat and clogs started to talk.

"Look I know you both are confused, but now isn't the time to answer your questions. I need you guy's to help out Ichigo." Xavier and Ken were silent.

"What does he need help with?" asked Ken. Then a black cat jumped on hat and clogs shoulder.

"Surviving," replied hat and clogs. Ken looked a little pissed.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked with a calm tone.

"Two Soul Reapers from the Soul Society are here to kill him," replied hat and clogs.

"So, how do we save him?" asked Ken.

"I'll leave that to you," replied hat and clogs. Then he walked away.

"So, do we trust his words?" asked Xavier. Ken nodded his head.

"Let's go," stated Ken, "we don't know how much time we have." Xavier nodded his head, and both of them took off running to save their friend Ichigo.

******

Ken and Xavier finally found Ichigo and he was indeed in trouble. The Soul Reaper with black hair broke Ichigo's sword and stabbed him twice. Luckily Ken and Xavier came up with a good strategy. Ken then started to walk casually towards the scene acting like nothing is wrong.

"Rukia?" Ken stated once he saw her. The two Soul Reapers and Rukia looked at Ken. Ken rushed to Rukia.

"Ken?" Rukia said under her breath.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ken asked with a worried tone. Rukia was silent. Ken looked around and saw Ishida on the ground bleeding. Ken rushed to Ishida to take a look how serious his wounds were.

"Get . . .out of . .here," Ishida said with all of his might.

"Are you kidding me?" Ken asked, "when you wounded like this." Ken stood up and looked around, acting like he couldn't see the two Soul Reapers and Ichigo.

"What is it Ken?" asked Rukia.

"Who did this to you guys?" Ken replied, "did they run off."

"Captain," stated the Soul Reaper with red hair, "I don't think that he can see us."

"You are right," replied the other Soul Reaper. Ken then went over to Rukia.

"Tell me, who did this to you guy's?"

"Ichigo went after them," replied Rukia, "they had masks on so I didn't see their faces." Ken sighed.

"Man, that sucks," stated Ken, "how are we suppose to know who they are." The two Soul Reapers stared at him. The red hair Soul Reaper started to walk towards Ken.

"Renji," Rukia shouted with knowing that she did. Ken and Renji looked at Rukia.

"Who is Renji?" asked Ken. Rukia looked to side, as if trying to think of a good excuse of why she just blurted that out.

"One of them said that name to the other one," Rukia finally said. Ken smiled.

"Well, that is a start," replied Ken.

"We don't have time for this Captain," stated Renji, "Rukia, make him leave or he will die." Rukia looked shocked. Ken looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ken.

"Ichigo is gone!" she stated. The two Soul Reapers looked behind them to see that Ichigo was gone.

"What the hell?!" shouted Renji. Ken took this chance to charge at Renji. Renji turned around just in time to see Ken's fist hit him in the cheek. Ken then jumped back next to Ishida.

"Hope that hurt," Ken stated proudly, "its payback for what you did to Ishida and Rukia." Renji looked pissed.

"So, you can see us," Renji stated as he picked up a sword that looked like a comb.

"Yup," stated Ken, "now then, I am here for my friend." Ken picked up Ishida.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the black hair Soul Reaper.

"I know that I can't beat you guy's," replied Ken, "so I am taking the way that the most will live. I don't know why you are so determine to take Rukia with you, but I won't be able to stop you." The two Soul Reapers and Rukia stared at Ken.

"So, you are giving up?" asked Renji.

"I don't mind giving up this day," replied Ken, "if you really want to kill me, I suppose there is nothing that I can do to stop you. I don't your rules, but killing humans shouldn't be one of them." Ken started to walk away feeling ashamed. He didn't want to admit that they had lost this day, but there was no way to avoid that. Ken walked toward hat and clogs' shop to see if they could help Ishida and Ichigo. Ken saw Xavier with Ichigo on the ground. Xavier was treating Ichigo's wounds.

"It was a good plan," stated Xavier. Ken nodded his head. "One thing though."

"What?" asked Ken.

"Next time, I get to punch the bad guy's." Ken laughed as Xavier picked Ichigo up and headed to hat and clogs' shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Training**

Ken and Xavier stood in the entry way of hat and clogs shop waiting to hear that Ichigo was going to be okay.

"So, why do you think those two were trying to kill Ichigo?" asked Xavier.

"Don't know," replied Ken, "I also don't know why those two wanted Rukia either." Then hat and clogs walked into the room.

"The Soul Society wanted her because of the crime she committed," explained hat and clogs.

"Crime?" asked Xavier.

"Yes," replied hat and clogs, "for the crime of passing her Soul Reaper powers to a human. To be specific, giving her powers to Ichigo." Ken and Xavier were in a silent shock.

"How is that a crime?" asked Ken.

"I really can't say," replied hat and clogs, "however, what are you two going to do now?" Ken and Xavier looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" asked Xavier.

"BOSS!" a scream came from the other room, "YOU WANTED ME TO LET YOU KNOW AS SOON AS ICHIGO WAS AWAKE!"

"WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Ichigo's voice.

"Come back tomorrow," hat and clogs stated as he walked away. Ken and Xavier looked at each other and then left the store.

"So," started Xavier, "should we come back tomorrow, or do nothing?"

"I am going to come back tomorrow," Ken replied and walked away.

"See you tomorrow then," Xavier stated. Ken waved good-bye to his friend and headed home. Ken got home and his mom and uncle were talking about the explosions that happened early today.

"I just don't understand," stated Catherine, "why were there so many explosions today?" Ken really didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation.

_Why is that a crime?_ Ken asked himself, _I mean, there must be a good reason. Why else would that would Rukia give her Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo._ The rest of the night continued without incident.

The next day came, Ken went to school to discover something shocking. No one remembered who Rukia was. Ken really didn't pay much attention to the day, and the day slipped by. Ken walked away from the school and headed to hat and clogs shop.

"You came," a little kid greeted Ken at the front door, "your friend is here too." Ken looked over and saw Xavier sitting on a box.

"Took you long enough," Xavier joked. Ken laughed a little.

"School," replied Ken.

"I hated school so much," stated Xavier. Ken and Xavier walked into the shop.

"Great," hat and clogs greeted Ken and Xavier, "now all we need is Ichigo." Ichigo then suddenly walked into the store. Ken then noticed a black cat next to hat and clogs.

"I'm here," Ichigo stated proudly.

"Great," stated hat and clogs, "now follow me."

"Wait," Ken said with a little hurry, "what about Xavier and I?"

"You will follow me," a new voice came from no where.

"Who said that?" asked Xavier.

"I did," the black cat stepped forward, "I am Yoruichi." Ken stared at the cat in shock.

"THE CAT JUST SPOKE!" shouted Ken. Xavier wasn't surprise at all.

"eh, it's not that strange," replied Xavier.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS NOT STRANGE?!" Ken shouted to the world, "IT'S A FREAKIN TALKING CAT!"

"Don't get so surprised all the time," stated Yoruichi, "it's not good for you." Ken calmed down.

"Okay, so where do we go?" asked Xavier. Yoruichi started to walk.

"Follow me Xavier and Ken." Ken and Xavier did what they were told and followed Yoruichi. After awhile, all three of them found Orihime and Chad.

"Ken," Orihime stated, "what are you doing here?"

"Who is that?" Chad asked pointed to Xavier.

"Well, aren't you intimidating," Xavier joked. Chad smiled.

"Now then," stated Yoruichi, "let's get to business." Yoruichi explained to Chad, Orihime, Ken, and Xavier the situation, and what Ichigo plans to do.

"That is definitely a dangerous mission," stated Ken.

"Indeed," added Yoruichi, "that is why he is going to need as much help as possible." Ken looked at the sky.

"So, you want to train us?" asked Xavier.

"Yes," replied Yoruichi, "I know that both you and Ken have powers. Care to show me." Ken looked at Yoruichi and nodded his head. Ken called forth his fire and white fire surrounded his arms.

"This is my power and I don't even know what it is," Ken stated as he put his fire out. Yoruichi looked confused.

"I have not seen that power before," stated Yoruichi, "you might be the first one with that power."

"I see," stated Ken.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yoruichi," Xavier stated, "but I don't need your training." Everyone stared at Xavier. "I can train on my own and trust me it's better this way." Xavier waved good-bye and left them.

"I guess he isn't going to be going to the Soul Society," stated Yoruichi.

"We should try to find Ishida and tell him," suggested Orihime.

"Ishida?" asked Ken.

"He is a Quincy and the last of the race," replied Yoruichi, "he might come in handy on this mission."

"How do we find him?" asked Ken.

"Follow me," stated Yoruichi, "I know how to find him." Chad, Orihime, and Ken followed Yoruichi to see if they could find Ishida. It didn't take long for them to find Ishida. He was out in the wilderness with camping supplies.

"Guy's," Ishida stated with surprise when everyone was in view, "how did you find me?"

"We followed Yoruichi," Orihime replied happily, "and what are you doing out here?"

"He's training," stated Yoruichi.

"Who said that?" Ishida asked as he looked around.

"Over here," stated Yoruichi, "I am Yoruichi."

"AAAHHH! TALKING CAT!" screamed Ishida.

"What are you saying you have never seen a talking cat before?" Yoruichi asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Talking cats aren't exactly common in this world," stated Ken.

"Well, Ishida, I am still having trouble accepting that fact," Chad stated calmly.

"So, what brings you all way out here?" asked Ishida. Orihime explained the situation to Ishida. After she was done, Ishida didn't say anything.

"I see," Ishida said after a long period of silence, "Ichigo plans to go into the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. This as nothing to do with me."

"But Ichigo needs your help," Orihime tried to convince Ishida.

"The only reason I am out here training is that I don't ever lose to Soul Reapers again." There was a brief moment a silence.

"That's fine," Ken broke the silence, "but he is my friend. I haven't known him for that long, but he did introduce me to everyone of his friends. I am going to help him." Ken stormed off to get his training underway.

Ken, Orihime, and Chad started their training as soon as possible. Ken was discovering new possibilities with his powers. While Chad and Orihime, were learning to use their powers whenever they wanted. Ken started to think how cold Xavier was for not caring.

******

Day after day, night after night, Xavier trained himself to be ready to enter the Soul Society to help out Ken. Xavier took out a small picture book that could hold eight pictures.

"Sorry to be rude to you friend," Xavier spoke to air, "but I like training alone." Xavier then continued to train while thinking about the past.

******

Ten days had pass since Ken began his training. Ichigo had recovered his Soul Reaper powers. Chad and Orihime could use their powers easily. However, Xavier was no where to be found. Ken looked all over the city but couldn't find him.

"I guess," Ken said in a lonely tone, "he really doesn't care."

"Guess again," a familiar voice came from behind Ken. Ken turned around but didn't find the source of the voice.

"Xavier? Where are you?" All of a sudden, Ken felt something on his shoulder. Ken looked over to see a bright blue cat.

"I'm right here," the cat stated in Xavier's voice. Ken smiled.

"Well, you are coming with us then?"

"Hell yes," replied Xavier, "I didn't get to hit any bad guy's last time." Ken laughed.

"Well, then, let's go meet hat and clogs." Xavier nodded. Ken and Xavier arrived just in time to see Orihime arrive.

"Ken?" Ichigo's voice said in shock. Ken looked over by the shop's entrance to see Ichigo standing in the middle of Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi.

"We have quite the number of people going into the Soul Society," Ken said with a smile on his face. Then, hat and clogs walked over to Ken and stared at Xavier.

"Who is this cute little blue kitten?" hat and clogs asked in a cute voice.

"Oh shit," Ken whispered under his breath. Ken froze up immediately after hearing that. Xavier jumped off of Ken and attacked hat and clogs in his cat form.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! THE CAT IS ATTACKING ME!" hat and clogs screamed like a child. After about a minute, Xavier jumped off of hat and clogs and. With an evil smile on his cat face, and leaving poor hat and clogs on the ground, Xavier stormed into the shop.

"That was weird," Ishida stated.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," replied Ichigo.

"Yeah," added Orihime. Ken sighed.

"Sorry guy's." Everyone stared at Ken.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Yoruichi.

"Because I forgot to mention not to ever mention Xavier's hair," answered Ken, "he will flip out and attack who ever made the comment." Everyone silently stared at Ken. Then Orihime used her powers to heal hat and clogs.

"oh, thank you my young lady," hat and clogs thanked Orihime, "I can't believe that lad is that sensitive about his bright blue hair." Ken froze up again.

"WHAT?!" a shout came from the shop. Xavier leaped out of the store and violently attacked hat and clogs again.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" shouted hat and clogs. After about a minute, Xavier went back into the shop. Hat and clogs was twitching on the ground in pain.

"Orihime," stated Ken, "could you heal him again?" Orihime nodded her head and started to heal hat and clogs.

"I hope this doesn't happen again," Ishida stated with a worried look on his face.

_______________________________

Well, what do you think? I know I know, Xavier is a little touchy about his hair, but hey that is how he is.

Chapter 4 is on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the Soul Society**

So Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Ken, and Xavier; who was still in his cat form; went into the basement of hat and clogs shop. It was a large underground area.

"Wow," Ken stated, "this is like a rocky plane."

"I know," agreed Orihime, "this place is so huge." The large man with glasses started to cry.

"Such wonderful reactions." Ken and Orihime were speechless. Xavier was still in his cat form and back on Ken's shoulder.

"Alright everyone," hat and clogs shouted, "your attention please." Everyone looked at hat and clogs. "Oh, first one little change." Hat and clogs then hit Ichigo on his forehead. Then Ichigo's body then fell to the ground lifeless, and Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper form.

"wow," Ken stated under his breath.

"Now then, take a look at this." Hat and clogs snapped his fingers and a square made out of paper instantly appeared.

"What is that?" asked Xavier.

"Well pay attention little bl-blockhead and I'll tell you," hat and clogs saved himself. Xavier laughed.

"Nice save," stated Ken.

"I agree," stated Xavier.

"Well, anyway allow to explain," began hat and clogs, "this gate will allow all of you to get to the Soul Society as you are. Right now, only Ichigo can go because he is in his Soul Reaper form, or a spirit form. Only spirits are allow to enter the Soul Society, so this gate will get you guy's to the Soul Society the way you guy's are."

"How come I have a feeling that there is some bad news," Ken interrupted hat and clogs.

"You're right," continued hat and clogs, "you have only four minutes to get there or be trapped between the two worlds forever." Chad, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Ken, and Xavier froze up.

"You are saying that we have only one shot at this?" asked Ken. Hat and clogs nodded his head.

"How are we suppose to make it in that time frame?" Orihime asked with concern in her voice.

"Determination," replied Yoruichi, "your determination to get to the other side will get you there. If there is anyone who doesn't have this determination better back down now." Ken was the first to step forward. Then Ichigo stepped forward.

"We know that," stated Ichigo, "that is way we are here so open the gate." The large man and hat and clogs were about to open the gate. As soon as it did; Xavier, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Chad, Ken, Orihime, and Ishida ran as fast as they could through the gate. When they got to the other side, they all were surrounded by dark purple walls and just kept running.

"DON'T STOP RUNNING!" shouted Yoruichi, "JUST KEEP GOING!" Everyone did what they were told. Soon after they started running, the area behind them started to collapse.

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Ken said under his breath while running. Soon after that, some of the purple substance formed a train like object.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" shouted Xavier.

"Of all the days, the cleaner had to pick this day." However, they now could see the exit. They ran even harder than they were before and all landed safely in the Soul Society.

"That was way too close for comfort," stated Ken.

"Definitely," Ichigo agreed. They all took around and they saw what looked like ancient Japan.

"So, is this the Soul Society?" asked Xavier.

"Yes," answered Yoruichi, "we are in the Rukon District where the souls live when they first get to Soul Society. In the center is the Seireitei, that is were the Soul Reapers live."

"You mean that fancy area over there," Ken pointed to the direction of buildings that were a lot nicer than the ones they were standing near.

"So, that must the Seireitei place that you mentioned," Ichigo said as he started to run towards the buildings.

"STOP YOU FOOL!" shouted Yoruichi, "YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Ichigo looked back a Yoruichi. Then, out of no where, giant sized stone slaps appeared in front of Ichigo, blocking his path.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ken.

"Well well," a large voice echoed through the air, "it has been a long time since someone tried to enter the Seireitei without a pass." Then a giant appeared in front of them. He was wearing a Soul Reaper outfit with a metal sleeve on his left arm, and holding a giant axe.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Ishida.

"That is the guardian of this gate," replied Yoruichi, "Jidanbo."

"Well, someone has been getting their vitamins," Xavier stated.

"Yeah, as well as, getting their fruits and vegetables too," added Ken.

"I don't think this is the time for jokes," stated Ishida, "we have to do something about this gate keeper."

"Why not just let Ichigo handle it?" asked Ken.

"That's not to bad of an idea," agreed Xavier, "after all if Ichigo knocks healthy guy here out, then the going through the gate should be easy."

"Enough about the health comments," complained Ishida. Then Jidanbo took a giant swing at Ichigo and Ichigo blocked the attack with ease.

"I think Ichigo's been getting his vitamins too," stated a shocked Xavier.

"Or maybe he went under some pretty serious training," suggested Ken.

"Or maybe Ichigo did both," added Orihime. Everyone stared at Orihime. Then, Ichigo swung his sword at Jidanbo's twin axes, he took the other one out while the others were having a conversation.

"Man that was close," said a Jidanbo who got knocked off his feet, "I can't believe that I tripped and fell on my butt. Now, I just need to swing my mighty axes. . ." Jidanbo finally looked at his broken axes for the first time and was in a state of shock.

"Impressive," stated Ishida, "a single swing and he got them both."

"It's a two for one sale," joked Xavier. Jidanbo got angry at Xavier.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BLUE CAT!" Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi, Ishida, Chad, and Ken all froze in a instant. Xavier got pissed and attacked Jidanbo.

"Should we. . .stop him?" asked Ichigo.

"My guess is no," answered Ken.

"SOME ONE GET THIS BLUE DEATH MACHINE OFF ME!" shouted Jidanbo in pain.

"WRONG! I AM A BLUE DEATH MACHINE OF DOOM!" Xavier shouted as he started to beat up the giant Jidanbo even harder. After it was all over, Xavier calmly climbed back on Ken's shoulder as if nothing had happened. Everyone else looked at Jidanbo, who was badly beaten up and clearly in pain.

"Orihime, could you heal the big guy for us?" Ichigo asked nicely. Orihime nodded her head and went over to treat Jidanbo. Then, everyone else angrily stared at Xavier.

"What?" Xavier asked in a confused tone as if he had done nothing wrong.

______________________

Well, that was interesting wasn't it.

Will the others save Rukia in time?

Who will be on the other side of the gate once it is opened?

and more importantly

What is up with Xavier being that sensitive about his hair?

Some answers will be in the next chapter of. . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please review my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Way**

After Orihime was done healing Jidanbo from Xavier's attack, Jidanbo agreed to open the gate.

"Really?" asked Ishida, "you are going to let all of us through?"

"Not only was I defeated by your orange haired leader," answered Jidanbo, "but your cat friend that doesn't have black fur." Xavier laughed.

"Good choice of words," added Ken.

"What does that mean he thinks Ichigo is our leader?" Ishida asked angrily.

"Don't worry about the details right now," stated Ichigo. Jidanbo then started to lift the giant gate. Everyone could tell that it took some effort but Jidanbo opened the gate. However, Ken could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked as he stepped forward. Ken saw Jidanbo's face and it was petrified of something. Ken looked ahead and saw a lone man walking slowly over towards them. Ken could tell that he was a Soul Reaper by his outfit, but this one had a white coat over part of it. This Soul Reapers also had light purplish hair.

"I-I-I-it's. . ." Jidanbo was saying in a stated of fear.

"Gin Ichimaru," Yoruichi finished Jidanbo's sentence, "captain of squad three."

_A captain?_ Ken thought.

"This won't do," Gin said coldly. In an instant, Jidanbo's left arm had a deep cut in it. Ken looked behind him to see the blood flowing, and then looked back at Gin. "A gate keeper isn't suppose to open the gate that he is guarding."

"This is bad," Ken said calmly, "if he could make a cut like that in an instant, then we need to pull back." Xavier nodded his head as he and Ken started walking back.

"Pull back!" shouted Ichigo, "no way are we doing that." Ichigo charged forward and forced Gin backwards. "No way in hell am I going to do that."

"ICHIGO YOU FOOL!" shouted Yoruichi, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT LIKE A FOOL!" Then Gin started to walk away.

"Hey!" called Ichigo, "where are you going?"

"I am not going anywhere," Gin said as he took out a dagger.

"Then why the hell are you standing so far away from me?" asked Ichigo, "unless you plan on throwing that dagger."

"This isn't a dagger," Gin corrected Ichigo, "in fact this is my. . ."

"Dagger!" shouted Xavier. Gin looked at Xavier who was on Ken's shoulder.

"That is a unusual cat," stated Gin. Then a great wind started to blow fiercely, then Gin's dagger extended at Ichigo. Ichigo managed to block the blade, but he was being pushed back. Ichigo rammed into Jidanbo and both of them flew backwards. Jidanbo was knocked out cold and the giant gate became shut.

"Damn," Ken stated angrily.

"I know the feeling," Xavier agreed with Ken.

"I can't believe I let that happen," Ichigo said frustrated.

"It is alright Ichigo," Yoruichi calmly said, "since our opponent was Gin Ichimaru, we are lucky that you weren't hurt even worse."

"Is that guy really that powerful?" asked Ken.

"Yes," Yoruichi replied quickly. Then, the towns people showed up.

"Please, don't be alarmed," stated a elderly looking man, "I am the elder of this district." The people started to trust everyone in the group, especially when Orihime started to treat Jidanbo's injury. Everyone went there separate ways for the moment. Chad went with a little kid, Orihime; Ishida; and Yoruichi went with the elder, and Ken and Xavier took a look around the area.

"Are you going to control yourself?" asked Ken.

"I will," replied Xavier, "even if someone does the act."

"Act?"

"My hair," explained Xavier. Ken nodded his head and laughed a little. The sun was setting so Ken and Xavier headed back to elder's house. Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida, Yoruichi, and the elder were all there.

"Let's begin the meeting then," stated Yoruichi.

"So, how are we going to get through the gate?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"We aren't," explained Yoruichi, "this gate as well as the others will have higher security. So, trying the same plan wouldn't be the best idea."

"I would have to agree," stated Ken, "that means that we have to find another way in right?"

"Exactly," replied Yoruichi. Then the sound of a stampede came from outside. Soon after words, a strange fellow came flying through the door.

"Damn," the unknown man said, "getting tossed by Bonnie again."

"Ganju," the elder said in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"Come on old man," said Ganju, "is that anyway to treat your guests? What are your other guests going to think." Ganju looked around the stopped when he saw Ichigo.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"What do we have here?" asked Ganju, "would someone tell me why there is a stinking Soul Reaper here?"

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked angrily. Ken stood up and walked over and stood between Ichigo and Ganju.

"If you are here to cause trouble, then leave," demanded Ken.

"Are you giving me an order?" asked Ganju.

"I believe I am," replied Ken.

"Don't you have any idea who I am?"

"Nope and I really don't care," replied Ken.

"Fine then," replied Ganju, "I guess I'll have to tell you who I am. My given name is Ganju Shiba. Self-proclaimed and acknowledged big boss guy of West Rukon. Self-proclaimed number one Soul Reaper hater of West Rukon."

"That's enough," stated Ken, "if all of your states are self-proclaimed then I am not impressed."

"What?" asked Ganju frustrated.

"Now, I am going to say this as nicely as I can: leave us alone," demanded Ken.

"Okay, stop giving me orders," demanded Ganju. Ken sighed and walked up to Ganju.

"Your right," replied Ken, "I should stop giving you orders."

"That's a smart boy," Ganju said as he put his hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken then used his left arm to get Ganju's hand off of him, then he punched Ganju in the face and launched him out the door.

"I should start making you leave," Ken said after a brief moment of silence. Ken walked outside to see Ganju back on his feet.

"I see," stated Ganju, "you want to do this the hard way."

"There is still time to leave," suggested Ken. Ganju charged at Ken, but Ken easily jumped over Ganju and landed behind him.

"You are indeed quick," stated Ganju, "you taught you to move like that?"

"I don't need to tell you," stated Ken.

"Really?" asked Ganju. Then Xavier stepped out of the house.

"Come on Ken," Xavier said stressfully, "we have enough problems." Ganju looked at the cat with light blue fur.

"Ah, is this little blue kitten yours?" Ganju asked. Ken, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and Yoruichi froze up.

"What's there problem boss?" asked one of Ganju's henchmen.

"I don't know," replied Ganju. But then Xavier savagely attacked Ganju. Everyone couldn't help but watch in awe of Xavier's power. "AAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" Ken and the others just stood there. After Xavier was done, he started to walk away.

"I forgot to warn you," stated Ken, "don't talk about Xavier's hair at all."

"Well," Ganju said in pain, "I should of said it was a nice shade of blue." Ken froze up again as Xavier attacked Ganju again. After the attack, Ganju's henchmen grabbed their boss and fled the scene.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" shouted Xavier still in cat form, "YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING! PIGRIDER!" Xavier was pissed and went back inside. Ken did the same and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"So," Ken said calmly, "what about this other way to get inside enemy territory."

_______________________

So, there is always someone who mentions Xavier's hair and gets beaten up by him.

How will the others get inside and save Rukia?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Fireworks**

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Chad, Ken, Orihime, Ishida, and Xavier; who was on Ken's shoulder; were walking in the country side looking for someone called Kukaku Shiba.

"So, how do we know whose house is Kukaku's?" asked Xavier.

"It is true that Kukaku changes location frequently," explained Yoruichi, "but the style that Kukaku uses is always the same. You'll know it when we see it."

"If you say so," replied Xavier.

"By the way, Xavier," Ichigo stated, "what is with that necklace of yours?" Everyone looked at the necklace that Xavier was wearing; it was a small book on a chain.

"Oh this," Xavier said as he jumped off of Ken's shoulder, "is a picture book." Xavier landed in front of everyone else.

"A picture book that small?" asked Ishida. Xavier smiled and transformed into a human. Xavier was in his usually black outfit with pants, shirt, boots, and a trench coat. Xavier reached into his pocket and pulled out a larger book that had a chain on it.

"My power relies on pictures," explained Xavier as he opened the book. In a matter of moments, he was back into a small blue cat.

"That is quiet a skill," Ken said in amazement. Xavier smiled and jumped back onto Ken's shoulder.

"In all honesty," stated Xavier, "this ability is awesome." Everyone laughed and continued to walk forward. After a minute or two, they all arrived at a house that had a humongous chimney and a banner being held up by two large human hands.

"See I told you that you would know when we saw it," Yoruichi said with a smile. Ichigo and Ishida were shocked about the house. Chad, Orihime, Ken, and Xavier seemed fine with it.

"Alright," Ken said once they reached the house, "where's the door bell?"

"THERE IS NO DOORBELL!" shouted two voices. Then two large men appeared. They both were wearing the same outfits except for the robes. One had a tan robe while the other one had a white robe.

"So," continued Ken, "which one of you is Kukaku?"

"NEITHER!" shouted the two men.

"Calm down," stated Xavier, "we are just here to see the friend of Yoruichi." Both men looked down at Yoruichi.

"WE ARE SORRY MASTER YORUICHI!" the giant men shouted. The one with the red hat lead Yoruichi and the others into the house.

"We are sorry about that," the red hat man apologized again.

"It is my fault for not contacting you about my arrival," Yoruichi explained. The giant man stop in front of the door.

"Master, Yoruichi is here to see you," the man said to the door.

"Let the guest in then," a voice came from the other side. The man opened the door and on the other side of the room was a beautiful woman with a fake arm smoking from a pipe. She was wearing red and white clothing covering her torso and a long white dress that covered her legs. She also had a white cloth around her head.

"Kukaku's a woman," Ichigo, Chad, Ken, Orihime, and Ishida said in amazement.

"You assumed it was a man," explained Yoruichi, "but I never mentioned anything." Xavier jumped off of Ken's should and walked towards Kukaku. Xavier looked her up and down and said:

"Your hot." Everyone in the room looked shocked that Xavier said that.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a shocked state.

"What?" Xavier asked out of curiosity, "she is hot."

"Charming little blue cat you have there," stated Kukaku. Everyone else in the room froze up when she said that, but this time Xavier did nothing.

"You aren't going to attack her?" asked Ken.

"She's too hot for me to attack," Xavier said as he walked back toward the group and sat on the floor. Everyone sat on the floor as well and Yoruichi explained the situation to Kukaku.

"I see," Kukaku said after the explaining was done, "I'll take the job."

"Thank you," Yoruichi thanked Kukaku.

"But listen to me Yoruichi," Kukaku said with a serious tone, "I do trust you, but your guests are another thing."

"It's understandable," stated Xavier, "we've only just met and you've known Yoruichi for most of your life. It's only natural that you don't trust us." Kukaku looked impressed.

"That's a smart cat there," Kukaku said to Yoruichi. Xavier looked happy. "So, you'll understand when I'll leave someone to watch over you. He's my little brother." Kukaku walked over to a wall.

"I'll behave myself," a voice came through the wall.

"I should would hope so," stated Kukaku as she pulled back the sliding wall. There was a man kneeling down who looked very familiar.

"I am Ganju Shiba and I hope that I will be able to help you," stated Ganju. Everyone looked shocked except for Xavier who had an evil smile on his face. Ganju then recognized the group and was shocked.

"Well, this should be interesting," Ken stated calmly.

"That devil kitten isn't here, is he?" Ganju asked with a nervous tone. Xavier then stepped into view, and Ganju froze up.

"No one has called me a devil kitten before, but it is pretty cool," Xavier said evilly. Ganju shook off his state of shock and stood up.

"I wouldn't try the same stunt here, kitty," Ganju taunted Xavier.

"You know, taunts don't work on me that well," explained Xavier.

"So you were the one who beat him up so savagely," Kukaku stated.

"Yup," Xavier said happily. Kukaku smiled.

"You are tough."

"Are you going to let him get away with that?" Ganju asked angrily. Kukaku stared angrily at Ganju. Ganju then backed down.

"Now then," Kukaku stated, "follow me." Ganju, Ichigo, Ishida, Ken, Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi followed Kukaku further into the house. Xavier was rubbing against Kukaku's leg and purring.

"Xavier stop that," ordered Yoruichi. Xavier smiled and jumped back onto Ken's shoulder.

"That cat seems fond of you," stated Kukaku.

"He is a friend," replied Ken, "and he is too lazy to walk on his own two feet." Kukaku didn't looked surprised.

"So, he's human then," stated Kukaku. Xavier nodded his head. Then, he jumped off of Ken's shoulder and landed in front of everyone and transformed back into a human.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it," replied Xavier.

"Charming and cute," Kukaku said with a smile and continued on. Xavier started to walk next to Ken.

"Did you hear that?" Xavier whispered into Ken's ear, "she thinks I am cute." Ken sighed and looked a little depressed.

"Good," Ken said with no emotion, "can we keep going?" Xavier looked confused as the group arrived at a door. Kukaku looked at Ganju and Ganju nodded his head, and he opened the door. Inside was a dark room that had a very tall pipe of some sort.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"You don't need to worry about getting inside the Seireitei," explained Kukaku, "with this launcher I'll get you guy's in the Seireitei through the air." Ichigo and Ishida looked shocked.

"THE AIR!?" they both said at the same time.

"Or my name isn't Kukaku Shiba, fireworks expert of the Rukon District!" she shouted proudly. Xavier stepped forward.

"Now that is hot." Kukaku laughed.

____________________________

Well, that's how they are going to get inside the Seireitei.

But will everything go according to plan?

Or

Will the group meet a destructive end?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Boom!**

After the platform that the group was on raised above ground, Kukaku explained to everyone about the launch progress. First, the group will get inside the launcher and make a cannonball. Next, Kukaku will launch the group into the air and send the group to the Seireitei. Finally, Ganju will say a spell so that they can successfully break through the shield. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Ken, and Xavier went inside to train to make a cannonball. It took Ichigo the longest, but he was successful.

"This is going to be dangerous," stated Ken.

"Chickening out?" Xavier asked with a sarcastic tone. Ken shook his head.

"Not when I have come this far." Ken and Xavier laughed. Soon the time of the launch was approaching. Ken and Xavier were the first ones out there; besides Kukaku.

"Good," Kukaku stated with a smile, "I wanted to talk to you." Xavier and Ken looked confused.

"Which one?" Ken and Xavier asked at the same time.

"Both of you," replied Kukaku, "first off, Ken," Ken focused a little more than usual, "show me your power." Ken hesitated a little but then brought out his fire arms.

"You mean this?" asked Ken as he made the fire vanish.

"Yeah," replied Kukaku, "I have never seen powers like that. But your powers are a different story, Xavier." Xavier had a concentrated stare at Kukaku. "You have the powers of a Soul Shifter." Ken and Xavier looked confused.

"Soul Shifter?" Xavier said in confusion.

"Soul Shifter's are even more rare than Quincy's," explained Kukaku, "beings that have this power can transform into any animal so long as the person has a picture of it." Xavier took out his picture book.

"I see," stated Xavier.

"When Soul Shifter's transform," continued Kukaku, "three things happen. One thing is the book, or picture, the shifter uses becomes visible somewhere on the person. Second, the shifter's cloths magically vanishes when he/she transforms and reappears when he/she transform back into a human. The final thing is the hair color, the shifter's natural hair color will be the color of the fur, scales, or whatever the animal has for skin." Xavier took a few moments to take this in.

"You okay?" asked Ken. Xavier nodded his head and smiled.

"You are not only a beautiful lady, but very intelligent too," Xavier complemented Kukaku.

"Aw, still sweet even till the launch time," Kukaku smiled. Ken stepped forward.

"Do you know where I could find out about my powers?" Kukaku stared at Ken.

"No," Kukaku replied after a few moments of silence. Ken looked at the ground.

"I see."

"Cheer up," Xavier said putting his arm around Ken's shoulder, "there must be someplace or someone who knows of your powers." Ken looked at Xavier, who was smiling, and smiled back.

"You are right." Then: Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Yoruichi came from the building.

"Are we all ready for the cannonball?" Yoruichi asked everyone.

"Yeah," Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Ken, and Xavier said at the same time. Ken walked up to Kukaku and stared at the launcher.

"You know," stated Ken, "building this thing must of took days." Kukaku laughed as Ichigo screamed. Ken turned around to see Ichigo on the ground looking very frustrated.

"Well then, let's go!" shouted Xavier who was in cat form again. Everyone in the group and Ganju went inside the launcher and stood around the sphere that would make the cannonball. Soon after words, the launcher started rumbling.

"It has began," barked Yoruichi, "pour your spirit energy into the sphere." Everyone did what they were suppose to do. Ken stood next to Ichigo, who stood next to Chad, who stood next to Ishida, who stood next to Orihime, who stood next to Ganju, who was next to Ken thus making a circle. Yoruichi was on top of the sphere and Xavier was using his tail to reach the sphere.

"Now time for phase two!" Ganju shouted as he took out a long scroll like paper and started reading from it. Of course, everyone was talking telling Ichigo to back off his spirit energy which caused Ganju to loose focus, and this caused them to hit the shield at not the best time.

"What happened?" asked Ken.

"This is bad!" shouted Yoruichi shouted, "grab on to someone and don't let go!" Ganju grabbed Ichigo, Chad grabbed Orihime, Yoruichi jumped on Ichigo's shoulder, Xavier jumped to Ken's shoulder, and this left Ishida with no one. Chad went after Ishida and threw him to Orihime, which caused Chad to be separated from everyone else. Everyone else separated to, so all together, there were five parties of the rescue squad.

******

Ken and Xavier were approaching the ground fast; if they didn't do something soon, both of them were going to crash into the ground and die.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" shouted Xavier.

"GRAB ON!" Ken shouted back.

"I ALREADY AM!"

"IN HUMAN FORM!" Xavier did what Ken asked him to and transformed back into a human and made his white fire appear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Xavier shouted.

"GRABBLING HOOK!" Ken shouted. One of his hands turned into a hook and Ken launched it at a near by building and grabbed on. Ken started to swing like a playground swing, back and forth and back and forth, slowing down their speed. After a little while, Ken and Xavier touched down on ground, panting.

"Well," Xavier said as if he was glad to be alive, "that was fun." Ken laughed and looked behind him.

"Yeah," agreed Ken, "but we did some damage." Xavier looked with Ken and nodded his head. Dozens and dozens of Soul Reapers were on the ground unconscious.

"Oops," stated Xavier. Ken laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice from behind them. Ken and Xavier turned around to see a Soul Reaper with three mohawks on his head.

"Nice hair," Ken said with a sarcastic.

"Shut up," said the goon as he took out his sword, "you will pay for this."

"Put it on our bill," stated Xavier, "keep a tab because we are only getting started."

"Well then," said the goon evilly, "I'll have to stop you with my Zanpaku-to." The Soul Reaper raised his sword above his head. "SAW THEM IN HALF! BUZZY!" Then, his sword changed shape. It was one of those double-edged swords, but it had moving teeth on the outside like a chainsaw. Ken and Xavier looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Buzzy?" asked Ken still laughing a little bit, "is he your barber too?" Ken and Xavier started to laugh even harder.

"Fear the hazy Buzzy!" shouted Xavier.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the goon in rage and charged at Ken and Xavier. They easily dodged the attack.

"TWIN SWORDS!" Ken shouted and his white fire twin swords appeared. Xavier backed off and transformed into his man beast bear form. Ken and Xavier had the Soul Reaper in a pincer situation.

"You two aren't normal humans, are you?" asked the goon in a battle stance. Ken charged at the Soul Reaper and attacked, but before that could connect, Xavier attacked him from behind with his claws. The Soul Reaper fell to the ground in pain. Ken kicked the chainsaw sword out of the reach of the Soul Reaper and picked him up after making his swords vanish.

"That is a good guess, but I don't really know what I am," replied Ken.

"I do," stated Xavier, "but I don't want to tell you."

"Do your worst," said the Soul Reaper. Ken and Xavier looked at each other and smiled. Ken tied the Soul Reaper with is white fire grabbling hook.

"We will," stated Ken, "unless you tell us where Rukia is?" The Soul Reaper looked shocked.

"The prisoner?"

"Yeah," stated Xavier cracking his knuckles.

"That isn't very scary," stated the Soul Reaper. Ken then threw the reaper away from them and pulled him back in an instant. Xavier then punched the reaper when he was close enough. The reaper fell to the ground in pain.

"Now then," Ken said angrily, "let's try this again. Where is Rukia?" The Soul Reaper looked scared.

"See that white tower," the Soul Reaper said in a nervous tone and motioning his head behind him. Ken and Xavier looked in that direction and saw a giant white tower. "That is where she is." Ken and Xavier smiled. Xavier then knocked the reaper out cold.

"Thanks," Ken said has he made the white fire vanished.

"Well," Xavier stated while staring at the tower, "that is where we need to go."

"Yup, replied Ken.

"Now that our destination has been decided," Xavier said with a smile, "let's go raid us a tower."

"Should be fun," Ken said with a smile. Xavier then stopped walking.

"I had a thought," Xavier stated with a puzzled look, "this area is surrounded by stuff that rebels spirit energy right?" Ken nodded his head, "then, why didn't we just find a way in that didn't need to use spirit energy?" Ken stood there for a moment and then kept walking.

"Don't mention it ever again," Ken said in a cold tone. Xavier just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

___________________________________

Well, getting inside was easy and they know where to go.

Will Ken and Xavier find the others and Rukia?

And if they achieve that, will they all escape alive?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Separate**

Ken and Xavier were sticking to the shadows and avoiding the Soul Reapers trying to find the rest of their group. To hide easier, Xavier was in a cat form.

"So," Xavier whispered in Ken's ear, "is there an easier way to get to the tower?"

"I'm not sure," stated Ken, "but I am guessing not at the moment." Xavier then looked lost in thought.

"What about splitting up?" suggested Xavier. Ken looked shocked.

"Are you kidding?"

"Yeah," Xavier said in a sarcastic tone, "of course not. We will cover a lot more ground if we split up, and getting into the tower will be easier." Ken looked unsure about it. "Do you have any better plans?"

"I hate to say this but you make a good point," Ken said finally, "splitting up would be a good idea." Xavier nodded his head.

"Don't die on me," Xavier said with a smile. Ken smiled back.

"That's my line." Xavier chuckled a little bit and jumped to the roof of a wall that was near them. Xavier then ran off in a different direction than Ken.

*Xavier*

Running on the wall, jumping from roof top to roof top, Xavier was doing his best to remain undetected.

_Man,_ Xavier thought, _there is the tower but how do I get there undetected._ Then, Xavier jumped a little too far and landed in front of a large Soul Reaper. This one was larger than others he have seen, he was wearing a white coat like that Gin fellow, his hair was spiked back with bells on the tips, had a scar on his face, and was wearing an eye patch.

"What's this?" the Soul Reaper said in a gruff voice. Xavier stared at the Soul Reaper but then another one appear on his left shoulder.

"Aw, what a cute little kitty," said the little girl. She had pink hair, rose bud cheeks, and carrying her sword with rope. She then jumped off the large Soul Reaper's shoulder and landed in front of Xavier and started to pet him.

"Careful," said the man, "it could be violent."

"Oh, Kenny," complained the girl, "he's just so cute and he's so blue." Xavier fought off the urge to attack the girl.

_She's just a little girl, she's just a little girl,_ Xavier had to keep saying inside his head.

"Please say something," pleaded the girl. Xavier stared and meowed. "THAT'S SO CUTE!" Xavier was starting to get a little worried. "KENNY! CAN I KEEP HIM?!"

"You want to keep that thing?" asked Kenny, "I don't think you should."

"Oh, come on Kenny," complained the girl, "we can't just leave it here."

"I think we can," replied Kenny. Xavier wanted to take the chance and leave, but as soon as he started to walk away, the girl noticed.

"Where are you going, Blue Kitty?" asked the girl. Xavier had to say that line in his head repeatedly again.

"You see, it wants to go elsewhere," stated Kenny.

"Well, I won't allow," stated the girl proudly. She then stared at Xavier, and Xavier was not liking this. "I'LL CATCH YOU!" The girl started to charge and Xavier started to run in the opposite direction.

_SHIT! _Xavier shouted in his head, _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_ Xavier continued to run from the girl and Kenny, who was running right behind her.

*Ken*

Ken going from shadow to shadow, avoiding Soul Reapers as well. Ken ended up in at a building with a '4' on it. Ken decided to take a look around. Peering through the windows, seeing more Soul Reapers treating other Soul Reapers. In fact, that buzzy guy was there.

_This must be the infirmary,_ Ken thought. Ken decided not to keep lingering about and keep going. Ken then moved on. Not sure which way to go, he decided to try and find the others. Ken ran off the grounds looking for everyone else.

*Xavier*

Xavier had finally lost Kenny and that little girl.

"How much sugar does she have a day?" Xavier asked himself. Xavier looked from the tree that he was in and saw Chad.

"Xavier," Chad said calmly, "is that you?" Xavier nodded his head.

"Good to see that you are in one piece Chad."

"You too," Chad agreed. Xavier and Chad stared at the stars.

"Well, today was a good day," Xavier said with a smile.

"You think?"

"Yeah," Xavier said happily, "you didn't get caught."

"Same to you," stated Chad. Xavier and Chad then stared at the stars a little more before falling asleep.

*Ken*

Ken ended up at a long stair case. Ken started to climb it but it was getting late. Ken was also getting tired. While climbing the stairs, Ken found a cave and followed it. Ken ended up at a place that a battle took place. Ken found one of the destroyed buildings and hid inside.

_This will do,_ Ken thought, _it's not home but it is still a safe place to rest._ Ken got comfortable and drifted off in a peaceful sleep. Ken dreamed of his old home. Messing around with his friends, going to school, doing homework, being a regular kid. Ken dreamed of Lilly, the girl he loved and failed to protect. Ken then heard Lilly scream and woke up from his dreams.

"A dream," Ken said panting, "it was just a dream." Ken looked outside and it was morning. Ken stood up and shook the dust off of him and stood proud. Then, he actually heard a scream. Ken looked up to the buildings in front of him and the scream came from up there. Ken ran and launched a grabbling hook to a building and flew up to the source. Ken started to hear voices when he got closer. Ken then emerged onto the scene and landed gracefully while making his fire vanish.

"What the hell?" asked a Soul Reaper with blonde hair. Ken looked around and then looked ashamed.

"I guess my hearing is failing me," stated Ken, "I thought I heard a scream from here."

"You did," stated another Soul Reaper wearing sunglasses.

"Well, then," stated Ken, "I think that I am at the wrong place and the wrong time." All the Soul Reapers nodded their heads except for one of them who looked in shock.

"It was Momo here," pointed a woman Soul Reaper with huge breasts. Ken looked at Momo, who did look completely shocked.

"Why would scream if her allies were here?" asked Ken.

"We just arrived right before you," stated the blonde Soul Reaper, "if you want to know the reason why she screamed, look behind you." Ken laughed.

"That's the oldest trick in the book, do you think I am going to fall for that?"

"We are not trying to trick you," stated the Soul Reaper with sunglasses.

"If it is all the same," stated Ken, "I think I'll keep my eye on my enemy."

"What is with all this ruckus so early in the morning?" asked a familiar voice from ahead of Ken. Ken looked and it was that Soul Reaper that threw Ichigo out of the gate.

"Gin Ichimaru, right?" asked Ken. Gin looked up and saw Ken.

"Ah, a friend of Ichigo's, right?" Ken nodded his head. Then, Momo was running towards Gin and drew her sword. Then, the blonde Soul Reaper blocked her attack. Ken saw that Momo was crossing swords with an ally.

"Stand aside," Momo demanded her comrade. The blonde Soul Reaper didn't move an inch. Ken saw that this was going to be bad. Ken called forth his twin swords and stepped in between the two fighting allies. Both of them were shocked to see him.

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde Soul Reaper. Ken didn't respond right away and pushed the two back. No one made a move at all.

"You know," Ken said breaking the silence, "I hate that." Everyone else was confused.

"You need to get out of my way," demanded Momo. Ken smiled.

"Really?" asked Ken evilly, "I need to get out of your way?" Momo nodded her head.

"This is something that you shouldn't get involved in," stated the blonde Soul Reapers.

"Ask me if I care," stated Ken angrily, "listen to me well, there are two things you should know that I hate. I hate the Hollows that kill innocents, and," Ken charged at Momo, who barely blocked the attack, "people who fight their own allies."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Momo.

"If you insist going on like this, trying to attack an ally," explained Ken, "I'll have to give you a reason to stop." Ken started to attack Momo, on swing after the other. Momo blocked one attack after the other. Ken finally disarmed Momo, not wasting this change, he charged her. Quickly making one sword vanish, Ken punched Momo in the gut. Momo passed out in a matter of seconds. Ken then gently put Momo down on the ground and stood back up. The others seemed shocked that Ken managed to pull off a stunt like that.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde Soul Reaper. Ken looked at him and made the white fire appear on his arms.

"I am Ken Kyro," Ken stated proudly, "and I am here to help a friend." Ken stood there, looking very intimating at three Soul Reapers who were his next opponents.

______________________________

Well, Ken is off to a rocky start, and Xavier has met up with Chad.

Are the others okay?

How is Rukia holding up?

Will Ken have to face four Soul Reapers at once?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Face New Person**

"Ken Kyro?" asked the blonde Soul Reaper.

"Yes," replied Ken, "is there something confusing about my name?"

"Do you think you are just going to get away with that?" asked the woman Soul Reaper.

"Yeah," replied Ken. The other three were shocked to hear that. Ken then walked towards the railing and stood there.

"Why are you dropping your guard like this?" asked the Soul Reaper with sunglasses. Ken didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer him?" asked the woman Soul Reaper.

"Nope," stated Ken. Ken jumped over the railing and started to fall. In a instant, Ken launched a grabbling hook at a near by building and vanished from the Soul Reapers eyes.

*Xavier*

Chad and Xavier, who was in his human form, were laying waste to the enemy forces. Time and time again they tossed aside enemy's that crossed their path. Xavier had explained to Chad how he knew where Rukia was.

"I see," Chad said in his usual cool tone, "you found out soon after you landed."

"Yup," replied Xavier, "so we know that we are getting closer." Chad nodded his head as he stared at the white tower.

"You know, there is a chance we will come across captains," Chad pointed out. Xavier thought about it and nodded his head casually.

"Don't worry about too much Chad," Xavier said happily, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Xavier tapped Chad's shoulder and ran ahead. Chad picked up his pace and caught up to Xavier. Some more Soul Reapers appeared and Chad just blasted them with his arm. Xavier was in awe of Chad's power.

"Are you going to act like that every time I use my power?" Chad asked with a worried look. Xavier slowly nodded his head and snapped back into reality.

"Still though," stated Xavier, "I think we should go through the giant hole the wall that you just made." Chad nodded his head. Just as the two stepped past the wall, another Soul Reaper appeared.

"HAHAHA! You two are misfortunate to have come across. . ." Xavier sighed and transformed into his half bear form and punched him, the Soul Reaper was sent flying.

"That guy was annoying me," Xavier sighed. Chad didn't respond and kept going. Xavier was right behind him; however, soon they saw red flower petals falling. After words, a Soul Reaper appeared wearing a straw triangle hat and a pink robe.

"I'm captain of squad eight, Shunsui Kyoraku," stated the man wearing the pink robe.

"So what?" asked Xavier, "look we are in a hurry so-" Xavier cut himself short when he saw the face of Shunsui. He couldn't believe it.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Chad asked out of concern.

_Roland Deene, _Xavier thought, _no, it can't be._ Xavier shook it off and regained control of his senses.

"Sorry about that Chad," Xavier apologized to Chad, "I spaced out. But that's not going to happen again." All of a sudden, Xavier saw Shunsui covered in red flower petals.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to watch your skit," stated Chad, "so can you step aside to allow us to pass?"

"Oh come on," Shunsui complained, "you should loosen up a little."

"I have asked you nicely," Chad said a little impatient, "and I am kind of in a hurry. You don't seem like a bad guy, so if possible, I don't want to fight you."

"That puts us in a pickle then," stated Shunsui.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Since none of us are eager for a fight, but I can't just let you pass through here," explained Shunsui, "is there any way you two can retreat?"

"Sorry, but that would be like taking a step back," stated Xavier, "I'd rather move forward." Chad seemed to be loss for words.

"I see," Shunsui stated sadly, "then I guess that leaves us with no other choice." Chad and Xavier readied themselves. Then, Shunsui brought out three cups and a jar of sake. "We will have to share a friendly drink." Chad seemed confused; however, Xavier seemed excited about the idea.

"Now, I can drink to that." Xavier sat in front of Shunsui, and he offered Xavier a cup.

"Xavier, you can't," Chad protested.

"Why the hell not?" Xavier asked a little annoyed, "I am 25 years old. I can drink." Chad seemed confused.

"Really? You're 25?"

"Yeah," replied Xavier, "why is that hard to believe?"

"Well, the way you act is childish?" explained Chad.

"Yeah," Xavier agreed with Chad, "but that's the secret to youth."

"I like your attitude," Shunsui said as he poured some sake into Xavier's cup. Chad still seemed confused.

"After all," stated Xavier, "right now, I am not much in the mood to fight."

"Why?" asked Chad, "we are in the middle of a battle."

"If you don't mind Shunsui," Xavier stated while ignoring Chad's question, "you don't mind if I toast to a friend?"

"Not at all," Shunsui said politely. Xavier raised his cup above his head.

"To Roland Deene," he said with a proud voice before drinking the sake.

"Who's that?" asked Shunsui.

"An old friend of mine," explained Xavier, "and my trusted partner. Well, he use to be." Shunsui and Chad seemed saddened by this information.

"What happened?" Shunsui asked as he poured more sake in Xavier's cup.

"Well, he was murdered," explained Xavier, "by someone that looks like you guys, a Soul Reaper." Shunsui seemed shocked by this information as well as Chad.

"What did he look like?" Shunsui asked in earnest.

"Don't know," replied Xavier, "however, I won't hat. It looked so stupid." Shunsui looked shocked to hear that too.

"A stupid hat eh," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Xavier said after finishing off another cup of sake, "do you know who that is?"

"Maybe," Shunsui said while taking another drink, "it could be Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad twelve." Xavier's eyes seem to intensify.

"Do you know where I can find him?" he asked angrily.

"Well, he might be somewhere out in that direction," Shunsui pointed off in a direction. Without hesitating, Xavier took out his book and looked at a picture of an American Bald Eagle. Xavier transformed into a blue eagle with blue feathers and soared into the sky in the direction that Shunsui pointed at.

_Roland,_ Xavier thought, _I shall avenge your death. This Mayuri might be the one that I have been searching for. Perhaps that it was a good thing that I decided to help Ichigo and his friends. Now, the time has come to avenge you._

________________________________________

Wow, what a twist.

Xavier has been searching for a Soul Reaper with a stupid hat that killed his partner not too long ago.

Will he find the Soul Reaper that killed his partner?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Confrontation**

Night had fallen, Ken did manage to get comfortable in a tree to get some rest; however, he felt uneasy for some reason.

_Why do I feel this way?_ thought Ken, _I mean, it's like something, a feeling that something bad is about to happen._

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" a voice shouted. Ken looked in the direction and saw four Soul Reapers. He only recognized three of them: Gin, Momo, and the blonde haired Soul Reaper that he met when Momo screamed awhile ago. The fourth one, one with white hair, wearing a captain's uniform, and had a longer sword then the other Soul Reapers that Ken has come across.

_Better get closer,_ Ken thought as he jumped down the tree. Ken quietly sneaked over as close as he dared.

"I know," Momo cried, "I know that's true but it was written in his letter. So, it has to be true." Momo was attacking the Soul Reaper with white hair. Ken had about enough of this. Calling forth a shield and a sword, Ken rushed to the battle and had blocked an attack from Momo.

"You," Momo said through her tears.

"We meet again," Ken said with a cool tone, "Momo."

"Who are you?" asked the white haired Soul Reaper.

"I don't think now is the time for introductions, "stated Ken, "Momo, I believe I said the last time I can't stand it when allies attack each other."

"Then why aren't you attacking Toushirou?" Momo asked through her tears, "he's the one the killed Captain Aizen!" Ken didn't seemed phased by this statement.

"What proof do you have that this Toushirou killed Aizen?" Ken asked coldly. Momo jumped back and brought out a letter.

"Right here," she said still crying, "in his hand writing." Ken sighed.

"And not once did it accrue to you that letter might be fake?" he asked. Momo seemed to go crazy and attacked Ken. Ken still had his sword and shield out. All Ken did was block her attacks one after the other.

"WHY WON'T YOU ATTACK?!" she screamed. Throwing one attack after the other.

_How the hell am I suppose to deal with this,_ Ken thought, _I need to find an opening._ Ken landed in front of the white haired Soul Reaper and put his shield and sword away.

"Gauntlets and Greaves," Ken said calmly. Ken now had gauntlets and greaves made out of white fire. Ken started to punch and kick at her. Momo was dodging and countering everything that Ken was throwing at her.

"WHY DO YOU SIDE WITH MURDERERS?!" Momo shouted. Ken needed to do something and finally saw his opening. Ken thrusted a punch at her gut and made contact. Momo lost consciousness in a matter of seconds. Ken then saw blood on her hands.

"I didn't cut her," Ken stated, "so why does she have blood on her hands?"

"She was gripping her sword too hard," explained the white hair Soul Reaper, "that's why she is bleeding." Ken stared at the white haired Soul Reaper.

"I see, still though, I can't believe that she went this far to attack you, Toushirou." Ken stood up.

"So, are you going to attack me?" asked Toushirou.

"Nope," Ken stated with a smile, "I want to know all the details before I make an informed decision." All of a sudden, the blonde Soul Reaper attacked, Ken quickly brought out his sword and shield.

"How did you block that?" asked the blonde Soul Reaper.

"Simple," stated Ken, "I blocked it."

"Izuru, what are you doing?" asked Toushirou.

"Fighting the enemy sir," replied Izuru. Ken and Izuru back away from each other.

"Listen," Ken stated calmly, "you really should think this through. After all, you currently have an ally down, and she was blinded by rage. Maybe you should more focused on that."

"I'll leave that to the two captains here," stated Izuru, "while I focus on the enemy I see before me."

"I don't think you stand a chance," Ken warned him. Izuru jumped into the air.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" he shouted. His sword transformed to a sword with a hook on the end.

"That's a stupid look for a sword," stated Ken. Izuru slashed at Ken, but he easily blocked it with his shield. Izuru then quickly slashed it a few more times before jumping back. Izuru looked surprised.

"What is going on?" he asked in surprised.

"You seem to be surprised that nothing has happened to me," stated Ken, "too bad, but cutting my shield won't do anything." Ken charged at Izuru, but before he could get there, Gin stepped in between them.

"Now that is quiet enough," he stated coldly, "after all, it seems that Toushirou is a little angry with me." Ken looked back to see Toushirou glowing with power.

"I told you Gin," Toushirou said with an angry tone, "that if you hurt Momo, I would kill you myself." Ken didn't want to be here anymore.

"Well, that's my cue to exit," Ken said as he extended his white fire grabbling hook, "I'll see you later." Ken got out of there as quickly as he could. Ken went into hiding in the trees to see this fight to the end.

******

Ishida was sitting on the ground bleeding from his wounds from fighting the twelve squad captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Still though," Mayuri said after kicking his subordinate, "you don't have any idea what kind of hardships I have had to endure. The last specimen that I had of a Quincy was this frail old man. I tell you, he kept saying the name of-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a scream from above cut Mayuri off. Something huge landed behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mayuri. Soon the smoke began to clear, and a figure was standing there.

"Are you Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad twelve?" asked the figure. Ishida recognized the voice.

"Xavier, is that you?" he asked. The smoke cleared to reveal Xavier standing there looking very intimating.

"Yes I am," Mayuri said as he raised his sword. The three blade as well as the part where the blades came out was gold. However, it looked stupid. Xavier looked at Mayuri and smiled evilly.

"I finally found you," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Mayuri asked. Xavier then charged at Mayuri, violently. Mayuri charged right back at Xavier.

"XAVIER!" shouted Ishida, "DON'T GET CUT BY HIS SWORD!" Xavier nodded his head. Xavier then grabbed Mayuri's hand that had the sword to prevent him from swinging his sword. Xavier then transformed into his man bear form, and punched him in the face. Then, Xavier threw him behind him and into a wall.

"Why?" Xavier asked, "what's so special about that sword?"

"If you get cut," Ishida explained, "then you can't move. That's why I can't move, I got cut by it." Xavier then took out his picture book and looked at a picture of a rhino. He transformed into a half human, half rhino creature.

"Let's seem him cut me now," Xavier smiled. Mayuri blasted the rubble off of him and stood up angrily.

"A mere Ryoka hitting me and throwing me into a wall," he stated with great anger in his voice, "are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mayuri stared at Xavier, he was now in a different form. "What an interesting power. Just what are you?" Xavier smiled evilly.

"I don't need to answer to you," he stated evilly, "after all, you are just a murderer."

"What are you talking about?" Mayuri asked in confusion.

"Think back," Xavier stated angrily, "you killed a human named Roland Deene. Don't you remember your own crimes?" Mayuri seemed shocked.

"Yes, I did kill a human by that name for an experiment," he explained, "but how did you know that?" Xavier grew angry and charged at Mayuri. Mayuri was ready this time and was able to land a hit on Xavier; however, the blade did not penetrate Xavier's skin. Mayuri was shocked and jumped back.

"Because he was my partner," explained Xavier, "now I am here to extract vengeance on you." Xavier stared at Mayuri evilly.

"Why couldn't I cut you?" he asked in shock.

"Fool, don't you know anything about animals in the world of the living?" asked Xavier, "I have the skin of a rhino, which just so you know, is extremely hard to penetrate. Even with a Zanpaku-to." Mayuri seemed to grow furious.

"I have never seen this power," he stated, "and you also interrupted the conversation that I was having with this Quincy." Mayuri took out a photo graph and tossed it to Ishida. "That was the specimen." Ishida looked shocked about it.

"You know people have names," Xavier angrily. Xavier then charged at Mayuri; however, he jumped over Xavier with ease.

"Well, it seems that I can't remember the name that he kept saying," he said while scratching his head. All of sudden, spirit pressure built up and Ishida was standing up, glowing with power.

"Do you want me to tell you," he said angrily, "the name that you can't remember. Ishida, Uryu Ishida. This man is Soken Ishida, he was my teacher, and my grandfather."

"And?" Mayuri asked a little annoyed.

"Now I swear on the pride of the Quincy," Ishida said as he took a step forward, "I am going to kill you, you monster."

"Oh?" Mayuri said angrily. Xavier and Ishida stood next to each other, ready to tear apart the Soul Reaper that took something very important from both of them.

_____________________________________________

Well, this could turn messy.

What is going to happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Plans**

Xavier was at a loss for words, Ishida was glowing with amazing power, and he was standing up.

_I thought he told me that he couldn't move,_ Xavier thought, _because of that sword._ Xavier turned around to see Mayuri smiling evilly. Xavier didn't like that. Xavier didn't waste anytime to charge at Mayuri again. This time, the punch landed on his face. Mayuri flew back violently.

"That was for Roland," Xavier said with a smile. Out of no where, a violent wind appeared and disappeared just as quick. Xavier turned to Ishida, who had his bow out and ready to battle.

"Stand aside," Ishida ordered Xavier.

"Hell no," Xavier replied, "I have been searching for guy for what he did to my partner. No way in hell I am letting him off that easily. With my Soul Shifter powers, I'll crush him." Ishida seemed like he didn't care at all.

"I said stand aside," he repeated. Xavier then felt something scratch him. He turned around to see Mayuri with a sickle attached to something coming out of his head.

"Seriously, that's gross," Xavier said depressingly.

"Maybe, but its effective," Mayuri said before tossing the sickle at Xavier. Xavier didn't dodge it in time; however, it didn't penetrate his tough skin.

"You may have the advantage with speed," he explained to Mayuri, "however, I have the power."

"Indeed you do," Mayuri stated evilly, "the power of a Soul Shifter, and a gifted Quincy. I have decided to take both of you back alive to my lab." Ishida jumped into the air shooting arrows at the same time.

"Xavier, get out of here!" Ishida shouted as he landed.

"I told you already," Xavier said as he charged at Mayuri, "HELL NO!" Xavier launched a punch at his foe; however, his foe was faster this time. Xavier jumped back to regroup after failing the last attack.

"You can't hit him," explained Ishida as he fire a few more shots. However, Mayuri either dodged them or deflected them.

"Like you're doing any better," Xavier explained. Mayuri launched his own attacks. The attacks were having no effect on Xavier; however, they were taking there toll on Ishida.

"I have many ways to take you both back alive," Mayuri stated as he swung his weapon round and round, "that is if you don't mind unbearable pain." Mayuri but away his sickle with a smile.

"I can take pain," Xavier said with a smile, "you; however, won't be able to withstand the pain I am going to give you." Then, a bright flash came from Ishida. Xavier jumped to the side to avoid getting caught in the light.

"What's going on?" asked Mayuri, "what did he do?"

_My thoughts exactly,_ Xavier thought. The light disappeared to reveal Ishida in a new outfit. One that had a single wing of spirit energy on his back. As well as a new bow. What happened next really shocked Xavier, the buildings were being dissolved into spirit particles and then absorbed into Ishida's wing.

"You are going beyond the power the humans can handle," stated Mayuri with an angry look. Ishida made an arrow appear in his hand and shot it. Xavier watched as the arrow flew towards the foe, only to miss. Then, he saw Ishida appear right above Mayuri to fire another arrow close range. Mayuri was sent flying into the ground. Xavier was left in awe of Ishida's power.

"Beg for mercy," he stated evilly, "and I just might let you live. Just so long as you never appear before me again." The smoked cleared to reveal a Mayuri without in arm.

"I bet that hurt!" Xavier shouted with a smile. He jumped down next to Ishida and smiled.

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed Mayuri, "you leave me no choice, but to respond with higher power." Mayuri held out his stupid sword, "Bankai." The sword looked like it was screaming and changed. It changed into a large caterpillar creature with a golden head.

"What the hell is that?" asked Xavier.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo," Mayuri said with an evil look.

"I didn't think you would really answer my question," Xavier stated.

"I thought his sword was already released," Ishida stated in shock.

"You didn't know that Zanpaku-to's have two released forms?" Mayuri asked, "the two forms are Shikai and Bankai."

"Why do I have a feeling that Bankai is more powerful," stated Xavier who shifted back into a human.

"You are right," stated Mayuri.

"So, I just have to use something even more powerful," Xavier said with a smile as he brought out his picture book.

"What do you plan to use?" asked Ishida. Xavier flipped through until he found what he was looking for. He smiled a most evil smile as he started to glow. Then, Xavier started to change. After a few moments, a giant, bright blue, full grown T-Rex was on the scene. He easily was bigger than the caterpillar monster that Mayuri summoned.

"This is impossible!" he shouted. Xavier charged in a mighty rage towards his foe. Opening his mouth, he bit off the face of the caterpillar. Then, Ishida jumped in front of Xavier and fired an arrow so strong that it broke his bow string. Mayuri now had no arm and a giant hole in his body.

"I think that's going to leave a mark," Xavier said in a mighty voice. He then went back to being a human. However, Mayuri then stabbed his own throat and started to liquefy into a greenish liquid.

"So close," echoed Mayuri's voice, "Quincy."

"He's getting away with a final trick," Ishida stated as he manifested another arrow.

"It won't work," Mayuri's voice echoed in Ishida and Xavier's ears, "in exchange for not being able to attack in any way, I can't be attacked in any way." The last of the green liquid vanished from their eyes. Leaving Xavier and Ishida to stand where they were felling defeated.

******

Ken watched as Toushirou was fighting Gin. It was an amazing fight, both of them were fighting on equal skill with Toushirou a little better then Gin. Then, Gin's sword extended and was heading right for Momo. Ken jumped out of the tree and rushed towards it.

"TOWER SHIELD!" he shouted. Putting his arms together, a tower shield appeared in front of him and he managed to stop the sword.

"What?" Toushirou said in shock.

"Retract your sword!" Ken shouted, "or do you find it honorable to attack someone when they are down." Ken stared angrily at Gin. Then, another Soul Reaper appeared and got Momo out of the way. Ken then jumped aside, letting the sword hit the ground and harming no one.

"Thank you," the Soul Reaper thanked Ken. It was one of them he met that day when he first knocked out Momo.

"No problem," Ken replied, "but who are you? We didn't get a proper introduction last time."

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she replied, "lieutenant of squad ten." Ken looked up and Gin was gone.

"Looks like your friend decided to leave," Ken said angrily, "that kind of behavior really pisses me off." Then, Toushirou walked over to them.

"Thank you for your help," he thanked Ken, "what is your name?"

"Ken," replied Ken, "Ken Kyro. Just call me Ken though." Toushirou nodded his head.

"You already know my name," he replied, "but I will say it any way. I am Toushirou Hitsugaya. However, you can address me as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Fine," Ken stated, "however, I am not in your division. In fact, I am not part of the Soul Society. So, I don't need to call you that."

"Anyway," Toushirou continued, "we need to take care of Momo, but I still want to talk to you. Wait out in those trees for awhile." Toushirou pointed to the trees that Ken was previously hiding in.

"Okay," Ken agreed, "on one condition. Only you two and no one else comes with." Toushirou nodded his head as Rangiku picked up Momo.

"See you later," she said as she carried her friend off with Toushirou right behind her. Ken headed for the trees, hoping that he would get some of his answers soon.

******

Xavier was letting Ishida support his weight on him so that moving wasn't such a burden.

"You should have left when I told you," Ishida said weakly.

"Sorry," Xavier apologized sarcastically, "listening to you just really isn't my style." Ishida laughed.

"So, did he really kill your partner?" he asked after awhile. Xavier and Ishida were climbing up some steps.

"Yeah," Xavier replied coldly, "I hate that guy. Next time I see him, I'll rip his head off with my T-Rex form."

"You know," Ishida said with a smile, "that is just ridiculous that you can transform into a T-Rex."

"So long as I have a picture of an animal," explained Xavier, "then I can transform into it, or a half human, half creature that is in that picture." They had reached the top, and another Soul Reaper stood in their way.

"I'm sorry," he said. This Soul Reaper had a small orange scarf, wearing a captain uniform, and was wearing gray shades.

"About what?" Xavier asked as he gently put down Ishida, "you haven't even start to fight."

"For the peace of the land," he said as he grabbed his Zanpaku-to's handle, "I must terminate you."

"Try it and you'll fail," Xavier said smugly. The Soul Reaper took out his Zanpaku-to about halfway before saying:

"Cry out, Suzumushi." Xavier heard a strange sound, and that was the last thing that he heard before loosing consciousness.

__________________________________________

Well, I'm speechless, and I am the one who is writing this.

What will happen now?

Find out next in the next chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Stop Execution**

Ken waited in the trees like he was asked. The sun was raising high in the sky. Ken found it hard to believe that they would show up alone. Sure enough, Toushirou and Rangiku entered the forest by themselves.

"Are you here?!" Toushirou called out to Ken.

"Yeah," Ken replied as he jumped out of the tree he was sitting in, "I am a little surprised that you two came alone."

"We are too," Rangiku stated, "but here we are."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ken.

"It's about the execution that we had planned for Rukia," stated Toushirou, "it was changed again."

"Changed?" Ken said with confusion.

"Yeah," Rangiku said with a depressed look, "in fact, this isn't the first time that he had been changed. That is the whole worry."

"We believe someone is forwarding the execution to steal the execution tool at its full power," Toushirou explained, "and if you are here to save Rukia, then the only chance you are going to be able to save her is up there." He pointed to a hill near the white tower.

"That's the execution grounds?" asked Ken.

"Correct," Toushirou confirmed the information, "you better get over there as soon as possible too. The execution starts soon." Ken lit up his arms and smiled.

"That's all I need to know," he said as he threw his grappling hook, "I'll stop this execution." With that, Ken flew to the grounds to stop Rukia's execution.

******

Xavier slowly woke up in a cell. He saw Chad, Ishida, and a badly bandaged Ganju.

"Hey you're awake," Ishida welcomed back Xavier.

"Yeah," Xavier said holding his hand to his forehead, "what the hell happened?"

"We ran into another captain," explained Ishida, "one that makes a sound that knocked us out."

"Holy crap," Xavier said as he sat up, "I didn't think I would be caught so easily." Ishida, Chad, and Ganju had shocked looks on their faces.

"Easily?" asked Chad.

"Yeah," Xavier agreed, "man, if I had known that sound would have knocked me out, I would have brought my earmuffs."

"You know," Ganju added, "I don't think those earmuffs would have stopped the sound."

"My earmuffs would," Xavier explained, "after all, with those on, I can't hear anything from the outside world." Chad, Ishida, and Ganju sighed.

"But its good to see that you guys are safe," Ganju said with a smile.

"Thanks," Xavier thanked him, "I still can't believe that the enemy didn't kill us."

"The situation has changed," explained Chad, "one of their captains was killed, so we are the first suspects on their list."

"That makes sense," Xavier stated as he looked at his cuffs, "well then, lets bust of here." Xavier tried to change, but it didn't work. "What the hell?"

"Those cuffs prevent us from using our powers," Ganju explained. Xavier sighed.

"Damn," Xavier cursed. Then he quickly checked his pockets, and he still had his picture book. "Good, they didn't take this."

"What's so special about that picture book?" asked Ganju.

"I'll explain later," stated Xavier, "right now, we have to figure out a way to escape from here."

"I say we wait," stated Chad, "Ichigo will come and save us."

"So," Xavier said a little annoyed, "waiting is the plan? I don't feel like waiting for some kind of rescue." Then, Chad heard something from outside. It sounded like screams telling someone to stop.

"Maybe you won't have to wait," Chad said as he smiled. Xavier looked confused until something came crashing from the floor above. Once the smoke cleared, Ganju started to scream.

"IT'S THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD ELEVEN! KENPACHI ZARAKI!" he screamed.

"Great," Xavier sighed, "you aren't going to let that little girl chase me again are you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zaraki, "my lieutenant never chased you." Zaraki then looked at his hair. "What's up with that odd hair color?" Chad, Ishida, and Ganju froze up, but Xavier didn't make a move.

"Can you take these cuffs off now please?" asked Xavier. Zaraki smiled.

"Sure," he said, "that's what the woman wanted anyway." As soon as the cuffs were off, Xavier transformed into a half human half bear creature and destroyed a wall.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Xavier shouted as he jumped out of the cell.

******

Ken waited behind one of the giant poles of the execution grounds. Waiting for to make his move. It didn't take long though, he heard footsteps, a lot of foot steps coming his way. Ken simply smiled. Then, he noticed the priests that were with them put Rukia in the center, and no one had noticed that he was there.

"Now Rukia," stated a old voice, "do you have any final requests?"

"Yes," replied Rukia, "just one. Please, let the Ryoka, those ones that came here to rescue me, go back to the world of the living unharmed." Everyone was silent.

"I will honor your last request," replied the same old voice, "the Ryoka will be returned to the human world unharmed."

"Thank you," Rukia thanked the person. Ken laughed out loud.

"What a lie," he stated as he walked next to Rukia, "you might want to tell the truth. That is that you have no intention of letting us go back."

"Ken?" Rukia said in a state of shock.

"Sorry," Ken apologized to Rukia, "were you expecting Ichigo? I have no idea where he is. I can't wait for him anyway."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the old man, "who are you?"

"You know," Ken said with a smile, "it's rude to ask for someone else's name without introducing yourself first." Everyone in the area was shocked to hear Ken say that.

"A smart lad," said the old man, "I am the captain of squad one, Yamamoto."

"Well Mr. Yamamoto," Ken said with a smile, "I am Ken Kyro, a friend of Rukia's."

"So you are here to stop this execution," Yamamoto stated calmly.

"Yep," Ken quickly replied.

"No Ken!" screamed Rukia, "he promised that you guys can go home safely. When Grand Captain Yamamoto gives his word, he means it."

"It is a great insult that you would not believe me," Yamamoto stated calmly.

"Sorry," Ken apologized, "I tend not to trust my enemy." Ken lit both arms on fire, ready to do combat. "I'm here to save Rukia, and defeat anyone that gets in my way." Yamamoto actually seemed shocked about Ken's ability.

"I don't believe it," he said in a small state of shock, "I thought Fire Knights were extinct." Ken looked confused.

"Fire Knight?" he asked, "what the hell is a Fire Knight?" Everyone stood in great tension, wondering who was going to make the first move.

___________________________________________________

Ken is a Fire Knight? But what are they?

Will Ken save Rukia?

Or

Will he fail?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

**Explanation**

"You don't know about Fire Knights when you are one yourself?" asked Yamamoto.

"I didn't know," replied Ken, "after all, I didn't know anything about the Soul Society and the Hollows. How would I know about the Fire Knights?" Yamamoto nodded his head.

"Then I shall explain it to you," he stated, "long ago, before the Quincy's were wiped out, two rare species of humans existed. One of those two were called Fire Knights. Fire Knights were humans that could use their spirit energy to form a holy fire called Spirit Fire." Ken looked at his arms and lit them.

"Spirit Fire?" he asked with a confused look on his face as he unlit his arms.

"Correct," continued Yamamoto, "Spirit Fire can effect Hollow's and Soul Reaper's just like a Zanpaku-to. However, the Spirit Fire can take shape of a single weapon or armor on each arm, or a weapon on each arm. The Fire Knights can also have a armor piece on each arm. However, that is the extent of their powers." Ken smiled and showed Yamamoto and the others that he had more then one choice.

"It seems that I have a wide variety," he said with a smirk on his face.

"This can't be," stated Yamamoto, "no Fire Knight ever had such an arsenal. Well, except for, the Blaze Knight."

"What's the Blaze Knight?" Ken asked in confusion.

"When Fire Knights still existed," explained Yamamoto, "one stood above them all, the Blaze Knight. The Blaze Knight had a wide range of weapons to use, making him a very powerful opponent indeed. He, in fact, was the only Fire Knight to get his entire body encased in Spirit Fire. This gave him higher power than the others, and even more choices of weapons and armor. The other Fire Knights could only get the arms or legs encased. This limited their power compared to the Blaze Knight." Ken absorbed all the information that he had just heard.

"So, you are saying that I am a descendant of the Blaze Knight?" he finally asked.

"It is possible," replied Yamamoto, "however, I must ask you, did you have any real life training with any of those weapons?" Ken thought about it, but he didn't. The only training that he had ever had was with Yoruichi right before he came to the Soul Society.

"No," Ken finally replied.

"Then there can be no mistake," stated Yamamoto, "you are indeed a descendant of the Blaze Knight, either that or the spirit of the Blaze Knight is in you."

"How does that prove anything?" Ken asked.

"Because," explained Yamamoto, "not once did the Blaze Knight ever receive training with any weapons, and yet he was an unstoppable force." Ken was shocked, he finally found out what he was. He was Ken Kyro, the Blaze Knight.

******

Xavier was running over the place.

"KEN!" he shouted, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Xavier was furious for some reason at Ken, and only Xavier knew why.

******

"So," Ken said a little depressed, "what happened to the Fire Knights?"

"Curious about the past?" asked Yamamoto, "the Fire Knights were wiped out by the Soul Shifters." Ken's expression on his face went from calm to shocked.

"The Soul Shifters killed the Fire Knights?" he asked.

"Correct," stated Yamamoto, "it was a brutal battle, so brutal that neither side survived. The Fire Knights and the Soul Shifters wiped each other out in one battle. The last two standing were the Blaze Knight, and the King of Soul Shifters. He was called the King Shifter for short."

"King Shifter?" Ken looked confused.

"The King Shifter was like the other Soul Shifters, so long as he had a picture of an animal, he can turn into a animal. The King Shifter; however, had a little more power than the others. Every Soul Shifter had odd colored hair, but the King Shifter was always the same. The hair color of the King Shifter always was a bright blue." Ken looked shocked again.

_Xavier is the King Shifter,_ he thought, _unbelievable._ Ken straightened himself out and stared back at Yamamoto.

"How do you know all of this?" Ken asked.

"I have been around longer than you think," explained Yamamoto, "even though it happened before we wiped out the Quincy's, I still remember it. Fire Knights and Soul Shifters never once saw eye to eye. However, they did fight together on rare occasions. Both of them fought with the Soul Society long ago."

"Then why did they have to fight a brutal battle to the end?" asked Ken.

"The Blaze Knight and the King Shifter, as well as the others on their sides, had had enough of working together. They believe that the world didn't need three groups to protect it. One had to go. There was only one thing that the Blaze Knight and the King Shifter ever agreed on."

"Which was what?" asked Ken.

"That the Soul Reapers and the Soul Society needed to stay," explained Yamamoto, "that leaved the Fire Knights and the Soul Shifters."

"So, they fought a brutal battle like you said earlier," Ken added. Yamamoto nodded his head.

"I had thought both sides were wiped out," he said with a straight face, "however, it is good to know that a Fire Knight, let alone the Blaze Knight, survived."

"Why are you glad about that?" asked Ken.

"Because," explained Yamamoto, "now that you know the truth, you can come work on our side." Ken didn't make a move or a sound right away. Soon though, he started to laugh.

"Me?" Ken pointed to himself, "work on your side? That's hilarious."

"Hmm," Yamamoto hummed.

"Because I don't want to work with people that kill one of their own teammates." Ken jumped behind Rukia.

"Do you know what you are doing?" asked Yamamoto.

"I do," replied Ken, "I am not turning my back on a friend. If you meant that promise that you made to Rukia, then I know that you won't kill me." Ken smiled.

"So do you plan to fight us?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah," replied Ken, "I do. Now who wants to go fir-" Ken stopped talking as soon as he saw someone. There was a lieutenant badge on her sleeve, she had silver hair with two long threads of hair with beads in them coming down from her main hair, and Ken was shocked to see her.

_Lilly,_ Ken thought in his state of shock.

******

"KEN!" Xavier shouted again, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Xavier was still furious at Ken as he rampaged through the area looking for his target.

________________________________________

I don't know why Xavier is upset with Ken, but it can't be good.

Ken now knows what he is; as well as, what Xavier is.

Will Ken be able to fight the one that looks like his lost friend?

Or

Will he just give up now?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Close Fight?**

Ken couldn't believe his eyes, someone who looked like Lilly is standing in front of him.

_Lilly,_ he thought, _it isn't possible._ Ken quickly shook it off.

"What's wrong?" asked Yamamoto, "lost the will to fight already?"

"No," stated Ken as he lit up his arms, "just getting ready. Sword and Shield!" Ken's sword and shield appeared.

"Are you ready now?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah," Ken smiled. Ken the charged at Yamamoto.

"Everyone," Yamamoto called out, "don't interfere with this fight." Ken reached Yamamoto. Ken thrust his sword at Yamamoto, but easily dodged it.

"Nice moves," Ken said with a smile, "rapier." Ken's sword changed into a rapier. He then launched lighting fast thrusts a Yamamoto, who was dodging all of them.

"Impressive speed," Yamamoto said calmly. Ken jumped back.

"Spear!" he shouted. Ken's rapier and shield disappeared and changed into a spear. He charged at Yamamoto again and attacked. However, Yamamoto was still dodging the attacks. Ken hasn't hit Yamamoto once yet.

_Damn,_ Ken thought, _he isn't even trying. _He was starting to get angry.

"What's wrong?" asked Yamamoto, "can't keep up with your elders?" Ken quickly jumped back again only to land next to the girl. He didn't look at her and kept his focus on Yamamoto.

"Twin Swords!" he shouted. Ken's spear disappeared and a sword appeared in each hand. Ken charged again, but still Yamamoto kept dodging all of his attacks.

"You are quite skilled," he stated with a smile, "but you still have a lot to learn." Ken had had about enough of this. He jumped back again and made his twin swords disappear.

"Gauntlets and Greaves!" he shouted. Gauntlets and greaves appeared and Ken charged again. He was faster then ever. Yamamoto seemed impressed by this. Ken managed to almost hit him too. It was off by half an inch.

"You are getting better," stated Yamamoto, "however, it seems that you are out of time." Ken looked confused, but soon his question was answered. The giant weapon started on fire. Ken looked around to see that Rukia was up high on the execution stand.

"Damn," Ken said as he turned to Yamamoto, "it was a diversion."

"Correct," Yamamoto stated, "you can not save her now." Ken started running towards the execution stand as the giant fire bird charged at Rukia.

"NOOOO!" Ken shouted. Suddenly, the fire bird stopped. Ken looked up to see Ichigo blocking the fire bird with his sword.

"What the hell?" asked one of the captains, "how is he doing that?" Ken smiled.

"KEN!" a familiar voice shouted. Ken looked around.

"That's Xavier's voice," Ken said to himself, "where is he?" Suddenly, Ken looked towards the forest and saw him.

"KEN, YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. Ken looked worried.

"Not good," he said. Ken ran straight at Xavier, just before the two of them met, Ken jumped over Xavier. When he landed, Ken continued to run in that direction.

"GET BACK HERE!" he shouted. Xavier chased after Ken.

"With Ichigo there," Ken said quietly, "Rukia is saved."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Xavier. Ken didn't stop running away from someone who was pissed about something that he did, but wasn't aware of it. Ken reached some stairs and started to run down them. However, Xavier thought ahead and jumped down ahead of Ken and landed in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ken asked angrily.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU IN A CELL WITH US?!" Xavier screamed.

"Because I didn't get caught," Ken stated confused.

"BUT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" Xavier screamed, "IF I GOT CAUGHT, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOO!" Ken looked confused.

"How does that make any sense?" asked Ken, "after all, I snuck around to avoid getting caught."

"I'm still blaming you," Xavier said angrily.

"For what?" asked Ken.

"For not being in that cell with us," replied Xavier. All of a sudden, a Soul Reaper ran by them carrying someone.

"Who was that?" asked Ken.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" shouted Xavier.

"What subject?" asked Ken, "does this conversation even have a point?"

"Yes it does," Xavier said calmer, "the point of this conversation is. . ." However, Xavier was at a loss for words.

"So, you were just chasing me around for fun?" asked Ken. Xavier didn't respond and started walking up the stairs.

"That was weird," stated Orihime's voice.

"I know," replied Ken. He then realized that he was talking to someone. Ken turned around to see Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Ganju, and someone that he didn't recognized.

"Ken, what was that about?" asked Chad.

"No clue," replied Ken, "however, what I do know is that Ichigo made it up there and is rescuing Rukia."

"Really?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah," replied Ken, "let's go see how he is doing." Everyone nodded their heads and headed up the stairs. Once there, Xavier was standing on the edge of the forest.

"I wouldn't go further if I were you," he said calmly. Soon after words, and explosion of spirit energy came from farther ahead.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ken.

"That is Ichigo fighting someone powerful," explained Xavier.

"Yeah," Ishida said calmly, "we should back up a little Orihime."

"Thank you for the thought," stated Orihime, "but I am going to stay right here." Ken looked at Orihime and smiled.

"Ishida," he explained, "she will be alright."

"Ken?" Ishida said while looking confused. Ken walked next to Orihime.

"Hold on to that feeling," Ken whispered to her. Orihime looked up at Ken.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I recognized the look in your eyes," Ken said quietly, "I have seen them in someone's before. Only once though, and now I can't see her eyes anymore." Orihime had a concentrated stared on Ken.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't look away from Ichigo's direction," replied Ken, "when this is over, rush to him. He will be glad to see you." Orihime nodded her head and looked towards the battle that Ichigo was having.

"Will he win?" asked Ishida.

"Yeah," replied Chad, "Ichigo will win." Ken looked back at Chad and nodded his head.

_He will win,_ Ken thought, _that fight I had with Yamamoto wasn't even close. I lost that fight. I am glad Ichigo showed up or else it would be all over._

____________________________________

Will Ichigo save Rukia?

Who was the Soul Reaper carrying?

And

What was Ken talking about with Orihime?  
Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting Aizen**

After one huge explosion of spirit energy, Orihime ran in the direction of the fight. Ken, Xavier, Ganju, Ishida, and Chad were right behind her. When Ichigo came into view, they all heard him screaming. Suddenly, Ichigo was starting to fall. Orihime ran up to catch him, but their heads collided instead. Ichigo grabbed his head in pain.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo," Orihime apologized, "I know that I have a hard head so I hope that I didn't hurt you." Ichigo looked up to see Orihime on her knees with Chad, Ishida, Ganju, Ken, and Xavier standing behind her.

"Everyone," Ichigo said in relief, "you are all okay."

"Only Xavier and I didn't receive wounds," explained Ken, "and even when you compare theirs to yours, your injuries win."

"I guess," Ichigo laughed.

"I'm just so happy that you are alright," Orihime said while crying a little, "I was really worried about you. Thank you for surviving the fight." Xavier put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course he'd survive," he said with a smile, "Ichigo is too strong to let a geezer like that sixth squad captain beat him." Everyone laughed.

"Actually," Ichigo sighed, "it was a close fight. He almost won." Chad helped Ichigo to his feet after Orihime healed most of his wounds.

"Now," Ken said as they started walking, "we have to find Rukia."

"She should be with Renji," Ichigo stated.

"You mean that red haired Soul Reaper that beat you up in the real world?" asked Xavier.

"Yeah," Ichigo said in a sad tone.

"Oh," Ken stated, "he ran by Xavier and I when we were arguing on the steps." They reached the first part of the steps.

"Well," Chad said in a casual tone, "that means she's safe." They started down the steps to recover from the fight. About half way down, a voice spoke in their heads. Telling them that there was a traitor among the Soul Reapers. The name of the traitor was Aizen. The voice told that two other captains were traitors, that they nearly killed a captain and a lieutenant, and that they were back on the execution hill with Renji and Rukia.

"Shit," Ken cursed as he started to run up the stairs. Xavier was right behind him. They ran through the forest to see Gin, two captains that they had never seen before, and Renji holding Rukia.

"So," Xavier said smugly, "which one of you dorks is Aizen?" They all looked confused, but the one with the reading glasses stepped forward.

"I am Aizen," he said coldly.

"So," Ken said in a fighting stance, "you are the one we get to beat up." Aizen laughed.

"Just what do you think two little specs of dust think you can do?"

"We're not dust!" shouted Ken.

"Don't give in to his taunts," Xavier said calmly, "a dork like him will try to drop your guard with taunts." Gin seemed a little annoyed.

"Aizen is not a dork," he said calmly.

"Yes he is," Xavier protested, "that is a lot better than a idiotic dork which is what you are."

"Then what about the third guy?" asked Ken. Xavier looked at him and sighed.

"He's a rare one," he said sadly, "he's blinded by his so-called justice, I call those ones justice dorks."

"So," Ken stated, "we have a justice dork, a idiotic dork, and just a plain dork."

"Yup," Xavier said as he nodded his head. Aizen and his two subordinates didn't seemed to be affected. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared next to Renji, and Orihime and the others were behind Ken and Xavier. Gin stepped forward and released his spiritual pressure to halt Ichigo's friends. Ken and Xavier seemed the ones least affected.

"Is that the best you got?" Ken asked angrily.

"I'd except nothing less from an idiotic dork," Xavier sighed. Ichigo suddenly attacked Aizen, but he stopped Ichigo's blade with one finger. Ken and Xavier were shocked.

"Okay," Ken said in shock, "that is power."

"So," Aizen said as he turned to Ken and Xavier, "do you still think I am a dork."

"Yeah," Xavier said with a straight face, "you're just a dork on steroids."

"No more fooling around," Ken said as he lit up his arms, "listen Xavier, do you have a form that is fast and also tough?" Xavier quickly looked through his picture book and smiled evilly. He then changed into a bright blue scaled raptor. Ken hopped on his back and they both stared at Aizen.

"Impossible," Aizen said in shock, "Fire Knight's and Soul Shifter's are extinct. How are they still around?"

"Now run," Ken whispered in Xavier's ear, "and don't stop if possible. Twin Swords!" Ken's twin fire swords appeared and Xavier bolted past Gin and the other traitor Soul Reaper captain. Ken swung his swords and managed to scratch Aizen's sleeve but only a little bit.

"Damn man," Xavier complained, "try harder to hit him." Suddenly, Aizen appeared in front of them. Ken jumped in front and put his arms together.

"TOWER SHIELD!" he shouted. A spirit fire tower shield appeared and Aizen struck it hard. Ken was barely managing to hold the strike back. Aizen's sword was slowly reaching him through the shield. Xavier jumped into the air and clawed at Aizen with his feet claws. He managed to scratch his other sleeve a little more than Ken, but not by much. Aizen moved away to dodge most of the attack, and Ken jumped back on Xavier's back.

"I'm impressed," Aizen complimented Ken and Xavier, "I never thought a Fire Knight and a Soul Shifter could ever existed. Even if some had survived to this day, I never imagined that they would team up and be able to scratch my clothing."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Xavier, "we have plenty more where that came from!"

"Yes!" Ken joined in Xavier's shouting, "we can still keep this up!"

"No you can't," Aizen corrected them, "before my cloths get too dirty, I will end this fight."

"Try your best, you dingledork," Xavier taunted Aizen. Suddenly, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ken asked in shock.

"Art of Destruction," Aizen's voice came from behind them, "Black Coffin Box." Suddenly, darkness surrounded Ken and Xavier. Then, they were cut by something they couldn't see almost everywhere on their body. Ken and Xavier felt their own blood ooze out of their bodies as they fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

******

Ken awoke to the sound of footsteps and the sound of someone barking orders. He looked around and saw he was being treated by the Soul Reapers.

"What the?" he asked barely conscious. The Soul Reapers looked at his face.

"Oh," one Soul Reapers said, "you're awake."

"What happened?" Ken asked as he slowly woke up.

"Don't worry about that right now," the other Soul Reaper said in a calm voice, "right now you need to rest. Your friends are all alive and are being treated as we speak." Ken looked to his left to see Xavier being treated by other Soul Reapers.

"I can't believe that Aizen is that powerful," Ken said under his breath. A Soul Reaper that was over by Xavier came over to Ken and knelt down.

"I have a message for you from your friend over there," he said to Ken.

"What is it?" asked Ken.

" 'I can't believe I lost to Dingledork.' He said this while crying." Ken chuckled a little and went back to sleep.

_____________________________________

Aizen had won, and seriously injured a lot of people.

Will Ken and Xavier make a full recover?  
Or

Will they never recover from this fight?  
Find out in the final chapter of. . . .

Bleach

Unknown Powers

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Return**

Ken slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of a room. He had felt better before but he could tell he was getting better. He slowly sat up to take a look at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked to no one quietly. There was no response, but he wasn't too surprised. Ken was wearing a white robe when he looked at his chest. He tossed the blankets aside and stood up. He felt weak, but his strength was returning to him slowly. Ken walked to the door and opened the door and some one was there. The surprise of the door opening caused the person to fly back like a klutz.

"I'm so sorry," the person with a young voice apologized. When Ken got a good look at him, it was a Soul Reaper.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked.

"Sorry," the Soul Reaper apologized, "I was ordered to check on your condition."

"What?" asked Ken, "oh, is there a truce currently?"

"More than that," the Soul Reaper stated, "we're allies now. By the way, I am Hanatarou, of squad four."

"Call me Ken," Ken replied with a smile.

"I know your name," Hanatarou stated, "your friends told me your name."

"I see."

"Also," continued Hanatarou, "it seems the one called Xavier has disappeared." Ken looked at Hanatarou with a serious look.

"No one knows where he is?" asked Ken. Hanatarou nodded his head.

"Yes, this is what I was told by Captain Unohana."

"Who's Captain Unohana?" Ken asked curiously.

"I am," a soft feminine voice came from behind Hanatarou. He jumped and stumbled to the side.

"I think you scared him," Ken joked.

"I'm sorry," Unohana apologized, "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Captain," Hanatarou said while rubbing his head. He then went about cleaning up the mess that he made when he stumbled.

"So," Ken went back to the subject at hand, "Xavier hasn't been seen recently?"  
"Yes," Unohana replied, "however, that is not the reason why we are here today."

"We?" Ken asked in confusion. Suddenly, the girl that looked like Lily came from behind Unohana; however, Ken made no movement or expression of shock.

"Lieutenant Isane," Hanatarou greeted her.

"Your name is Isane?" asked Ken.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well," Ken said happily, "what can I do for you?"

"Why were you shocked to see my face?" she asked curiously. Ken was at a loss for words. Unohana then left with Hanatarou.

"What do you mean?" Ken finally asked, "at the time, we were enemies and I was trying to confuse you." Isane didn't looked convinced.

"You're lying," she replied, "I want the truth." Ken sighed. Suddenly, Ishida rushed into the room.

"Ken," he said with a smile, "I'm finished repairing your cloths too." He tossed Ken his old cloths, good as new. Ken wasn't too surprised; after all, he wore simple clothing.

"Thanks Ishida," he thanked Ishida, "by the way, have you seen Xavier?"

"No," Ishida replied quickly, "we're searching for him now." He then ran off.

"Oh well," Ken sighed, "listen, I am going to change now, so could you please leave." Isane nodded her head and left the room. Ken quickly changed his cloths and left the room as well. Before Isane came across him again, he would start searching for Xavier, and he knew where to look. Ken ran to the destination where he thought Xavier would be, Kukaku Shiba's house.

_He was flirting with her,_ Ken thought, _I can't think of any other spot than here._ Ken knocked on the door, and Ganju answered it.

"Hey Ken," he greeted Ken cheerfully, "how is it going?"

"I'm all better now," replied Ken, "I was wondering if I could talk to your sister." Ganju nodded his head and showed Ken the way. After about a minute or two, Ganju opened a door to reveal Kukaku sitting in her usual attire.

"Well," she greeted Ken, "if it isn't Ken."

"Hello," Ken stated, "may I sit down?" Kukaku motioned for him to sit and Ken did so.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"That obvious," Ken asked. Kukaku nodded her head, "well, everyone is looking for Xavier, but no one can find him." Kukaku looked serious.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but I don't know where he is."

"I see," Ken sighed, "so you haven't seen that blue haired bastard anywhere?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLUE HAIRED BASTARD?!" Xavier's voice shouted from behind a wall. Kukaku looked shocked, but Ken wasn't too surprised. Suddenly, a bright blue house cat jumped from a wall and went towards Ken. Ken quickly dodged the charge and grabbed the cat's tail.

"I figured you were here," Ken said with a smile.

"Good job," Xavier said sarcastically, "now if you don't mind, let me go. Holding my tail like that hurts." Ken gently put Xavier down and he went over to Kukaku.

"How did you know he was here?" she asked curiously.

"I could tell that he was very interested in you," Ken replied, "I figured that the most likely spot would be with you."

"Very good," Xavier complimented Ken, "it's true too. I just recently asked her out. We're dating now." Ken smiled.

"Good for you. I hope that you two will be happy. But why were you hiding from us?"

"I don't want to go back to the world of the living," replied Xavier, "everything I want is here." Ken remained silent.

"I see," he finally said as he stood up, "then I won't tell a soul, or a Soul Reaper for that matter." Xavier chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong," he reinsured Ken, "you are still my friend, but I am staying here." Ken nodded his head and left without another word.

******

Ken met up with Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Yoruichi, and Ichigo at the gate that would take them back to the world of the living.

"Where's Xavier?" asked Chad.

"We couldn't find him," explained Ken, "so, my guess is that he wants to stay here." Everyone stared at Ken.

"Are you sure?" asked Ishida.

"It's just a guess," replied Ken, "but it's the best one that I can come up with." Everyone nodded their head. Soon the gate opened and everyone rushed through. However, it ended up like the experience when they entered the Soul Society. However, they made it safely and landed on a flying carpet. Urahara, hat and clogs, was at the helm of this flying carpet.

"Welcome back everyone!" he greeted them. Ken looked down and saw his house.

"Can you drop me off here?" asked Ken. The carpet descended to the house that Ken pointed to. Ken hoped off and stared at his house. After a horrible yet enjoyable adventure.

_I'm home,_ he thought, _I'm home._

**Epilogue**

Ken got out of the car and was greeted by Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida in front of the air port.

"So," Ichigo greeted Ken, "leaving today?"

"Yeah," replied Ken, "my mother got a very important call and we have to go back to America for a time."

"Do you know when you will be back?" asked Chad. Ken shook his head.

"Nope, but I'll call you guy's as soon as I get back home here."

"We'll hold you to that promise," Orihime said happily.

"Don't worry," Ken reinsured her, "I don't want you guys to kick my ass when you find out that I didn't keep my promise." They all laughed.

"Don't get into trouble," Ichigo warned him, "I won't be able to bail you out."

"I know," Ken said as he picked up his bag, "but that was my line." They shared one more laugh as Ken walked into the air port. While waiting in line for the metal detector, Ken's mind wonders.

_Xavier,_ he thought, _that lucky blue bastard. I bet he is having a great time with Kukaku._

In the Soul Society, Xavier was sitting on Kukaku's lap in his cat form. The sky was clear as they sat and stared into the blue void. Suddenly, Xavier shivered.

"What's wrong?" Kukaku asked Xavier.

"I think that hot head is talking about me," Xavier replied evilly, "I owe him a hit the next time I see him." Kukaku laughed.

"You can tell when he is talking about you?" she asked curiously.

"Instinct," replied Xavier, "and right now, I don't care about that. I am going to enjoy this moment." Kukaku smiled and went back to staring at the sky.

_I wonder when I'll see that hot head again, _Xavier thought, _I have to hit him twice now._


End file.
